Beautiful Thing
by dm's princess
Summary: DM/HG "You're not good for me... what I need is to be loved and you don't love me." But I do. "You're going back to him aren't you?" "Yes," she sighs. With that he watched the love of his life turn away from him and walk out of his life.
1. Four Months

**A/N: Alright so I am writing this story and a sequel to this story. I have an outline of this entire story and more than the majority of the sequel outlined. I want this story and its sequel to be big and better than what I've ever written before. I want this to be a wonderful piece of writing and I want people to LOVE IT! And I want to love it myself thank you very much. So I'm taking this seriously, this story is going to begin with Hermione and Ron dating, but its going to get tons better and I'm going to get Draco in there. Ultimately this story will be a Hermione ends up with Ron thing, but that all changes in the sequel. For my two stories I would absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE a beta! But I have a requirement: I need this beta to be on Fanfiction like at least once a day, because I like to post the second I finish writing a chapter so I want to get the update posted in the same day or the next day that I've completed a chapter. So thats my only requirement of a beta, please contact me if interested....  
Anyway enough jib-jab onto the story!! Please enjoy! And review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron celebrate their four month anniversary of dating. Awwww. **

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 1: Four Months**

Hermione looked around the restraunt in awe.

There was surely no way that Ron could afford for them to eat here.

Her menu alone was more beautiful than any restraunts she'd ever been to before, and everything on the little menu was priced thirty galleons or more.

"Ron," Hermione piped to him across the table.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that we can afford this place?"

He chuckled.

"Don't you worry about that. You like the place right?" He looked up from his menu worriedly.

"Oh yes! Don't get me wrong, it's magnificent, I've never been somewhere this fancy just to eat dinner." She whispered fiddling with the hem of her very casual blue dress.

"Don't worry about it, you look great, this place is great and the food going to be great."

"That was overly corny Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

He grinned from ear to ear and chuckled again looking at his blue menu.

"What are you going to get?" He asked her not sounding extremely interested.

"The lamb I suppose," Hermione decided.

It had been the first thing she'd spotted on the menu.

"Good choice."

"You?" She asked reaching for a bread stick.

"I think I want the roast beef, with side order of veggies and a slice of cake for dessert."

"We can't get dessert too!" Hermione oppressed.

"Just worry about your hunger and not the prices Hermione, please?"

Hermione sighed and stared into Ron's eyes for a minute.

Just then the waitress came up to take their order.

Ron had been right about the place, he'd said on the way to the restraunt that the food tasted like what he imagined sex tasted like.

The food had been delicious, hot and left Hermione wanting more.

She supposed she could apply those descriptive principles to sex.

But what did she know about sex?

She was a pure virgin, untouched by anybody, except Ron kissing her lips.

Hermione and Ron left the restraunt that evening and took a romantic stroll down the cold street.

It was pretty late so there were only a few people, mostly couples, out about the streets of Hogsmeade.

Ron wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and tugged her close against him.

"Did you enjoy your fifty galleon dinner?" She knew he was smiling from his tone.

"Yes I did, thank you very much. Did you rob Gringotts earlier this afternoon to pay off that bill?" She asked him.

He snickered.

"No, love. I simply won a bet against my brothers last weekend and this is what I decided to do with the won money."

"Oh that makes me feel all warm inside. I was taken out and paid for by illegal transactions of money." She laughed and Ron crushed her against him.

The night was beautiful, it was very cold though, winter was definitely making an early appearance.

"So, the semesters almost over, in about a month I'd say... what do you want for Christmas?" Ron asked after a few moments of unhindered silence.

"Just you, love." Hermione said.

She looked up at Ron and smiled.

"You're finally gonna let me at you?" He asked grinning.

His hands began to wander down to her waist and she squealed and jumped away from him.

With a grin from ear to ear she said: "I didn't mean that I wanted little Ronnie when I said I wanted you." She laughed.

He over dramatically frowned and turned away from her.

"Hey!" She ran after him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"But mabye sooner rather than later," She whispered kissing his ear.

Ron perked up and grabbed her hand in his and apparated them back up to the school.

"Lets get inside, I'm freezing!" He griped.

The couple walked, hand in hand, up flight after flight after flight of stairs until they came to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"I should go." Hermione said leaning up to kiss Ron.

"Wait, stay. Come in for a bit. I bet Harry's still up."

"Oh alright."

Ron smiled.

"Pesky pixie," Ron acknowledged.

The Fat Lady portrait allowed them access, opening forward so that they could enter.

The Common Room however, was somber and utterly empty.

The wood in the fire place was burnt black and hissing, but otherwise dead.

All the candles were out and there was not a sound from any of the Gryffindor students from their dormitories.

"Well so much for Harry being up." Hermione remarked.

"Yeah well, you still want to stay a bit? I can put a fresh a log on the fire."

"Yeah alright."

Ron went over to the stack of logs piled up beside the fireplace and placed two new dry pieces of wood into the fire.

In no time at all Ron had the fire roaring to life.

Hermione hadn't realized how cold she was until the fire began to warm her chilled nose and hands.

Ron came back over to the plush, rich, red sofa and sat next to her.

He placed his hand on Hermione's thigh and stared into the fire.

Hermione could tell what he wanted, his fingertips unconciously jittered against her thigh.

Hermione willingly leaned over and put her lips to his.

Ron's hand left her thigh and he wrapped both arms around her waist, locked his fingers together behind her and pulled her on top of him.

Hermione's legs straddled his waist as their kiss grew more and more passionate.

Ron's tongue lightly massaged hers and one of his hands ran up and down her bum and the back of her thigh.

Hermione pressed herself down closer to Ron's center and lightly grinded herself down onto him.

Ron groaned and gripped both of the back of her thighs with his hands.

Hermione felt his hardness grow beneath her and notice him suddenly become more eager and excited.

"Ron," she mumbled against his lips as she pulled away.

"Mmm?"

"We should- we should stop."

He sighed as she pulled completely away from him and got up so that she was standing next to the sofa.

Ron looked dissapointed.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I just can't do that yet. I'm not..."

"Comfortable?" Ron supplied.

"No... well I guess. But not because of you, just not comfortable with myself I suppose. I'm not confident enough to be so vulnerable. I'm not ready."

Ron nodded.

"That's fine. When that changes-"

"You'll be the first to know." She smiled.

He nodded and stood up next to her.

"Happy four months." He whispered before hugging and kissing her one last time.

"Happy four months." She whispered back.

With that she left the Gryffindor Tower and retreated to the Head's Dormitory where her master bedroom and bathroom were awaiting her.

Her haven.

Besides the library.

Terry was already asleep when she got to the Dormitory.

His light was off across the hall from her and she could hear his deep even breathing.

Hermione pulled off her dress and boots in exchange for a white nightgown, she brushed her teeth and hair then crept into her bed with Crookshanks and went to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes I now it was morbidly short and unexciting, but its going to get better real quick I promise!!**

**It was probably this short, because it was that boring to write.**

**But anyhoo onto the next chapter!!! I'll be busy at work.**

**And any interested betas please contact me!! Thank you!!**

**Reviews=Motivation ya know! ;D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mind Your Own Business

**A/N: Ok guys so here is chapter two! I am sorry for the belated update, but I wanted to get a beta and I got one, and I had to send my stuff to her, then I had some friends sleep over and was unable to update so I'm super sorry for the delay. I want to thank my beta Brittany BIG TIME! Your edits were perfect I thought and I dedicate this chapter to you! :) I have no plans for the rest of today or tomorrow so I'm going to get crackin on this story! Thank you to all reviewers! It means so much to me! I hope to have the next chapter up by tonight, keep the fingers crossed :D I PROMISE that this story is going to get gooooood!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Draco is introduced, he walks in on Hermione and Ron during a private moment (their not having sex lol, just an arguement.)**

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 2: Mind Your Own Business**

Draco Malfoy angrily flung his Charms book down onto the table in front of him.

"Draco! What did I do?" Pansy shrieked, backing away from where she'd just been hovering over him.

"Pansy, I am clearly busy working here! Do you always have to be so damn vexatious!?"

Following his little outburst he grabbed his books, scroll, and quill and flung them into his school bag.

With one last agitated look at Pansy he swept from the table and out of the library.

She was such a pain in his ass as of lately.

She use to only come to him for sex, which he didn't mind at all... but recently she'd developed a tactic of coming to him and crying about all of her disgruntling life problems.

Pansy had been using him as an outlet to lay all of her problems on for the third month in a row and she was hardly giving him any sex in return.

Draco didn't give a rat's ass what problems probed at Pansy and her life.

And he didn't understand what gave her the idea that she had the right to bore and agitate him senselessly with all of her worries and problems.

He growled at the thought of it.

And it wasn't just Pansy either who had been coming to lay their problems on him.

Several girls, all who he had slept with once or twice, had it in their pretty little heads that he cared about them, their feelings, their needs, and whatever else they thought.

Women had too many problems for him to wrap his head around.

Which is why he did not officially date long term.

It was a creepy activity that he stayed far far away from.

But at this rate, with all of his little playthings thinking that they were all his girlfriend, Draco began to think that maybe he ought to just date one and deal with one woman's problems.

But then that would most likely mean sex with only that one girl.

Draco was a young man, who believed he deserved everything all of the pretty girls wanted to offer him.

Why tighten the reigns and throw in the towel at only seventeen?

But if things weren't going to change, and if fifteen girls a day were going to come to him and cry and beg him to hold them, than he definitely was going to have to find a suitable girlfriend for the time being.

His stomach dropped at the thought of it.

Girlfriend.

He'd only really ever had one.

Pansy.

They dated in fourth and fifth year, but he just couldn't stay faithful to her.

So they 'broke up', didn't speak for two weeks, then she was back in his bed again like old times.

With this arrangement he didn't have to hold hands and kiss sweetly in public anymore.

He'd hated 'dating' Pansy anyway.

She was different when she was his 'girlfriend' than she was when they were just shagging and free to mess around with anybody else they wanted.

When they had dated, Pansy always acted weird, like she was his wife.

She started asking him domestic things like: 'how was your day honey?' or 'did you have a good time at Quidditch practice?' etc.

He didn't like it.

He preferred them talking like friends which went more like: 'what did you do today?' or 'you better be ready to kick Gryffindors ass the next Quidditch match!' etc.

That he preferred so much more.

Besides if he 'dated' then what would happen to his reputation?

The notorious, bad boy, ladies man that made girls wet their panties with just one look?

Where would he go?

No, dating was surely not the answer to getting all these girls off of his back.

They key was make them think he cared and was listening to them.

But how to trick them?

Simple.

Agree with everything that they say.

Then fuck their brains out.

That was his favorite part.

Draco chuckled at the thought and turned swiftly to the right to walk into the Great Hall.

It was lunchtime and the hall was buzzing loudly with students talking to friends, shouting for food and bustling around their tables.

Draco strolled over to the Slytherin table and took his usual seat in almost the exact center of the table.

Blaise Zabini, his best mate, sat in his usual seat on Draco's right.

"Afternoon," Zabini mumbled whilst chewing on a Panini.

Draco nodded at him, dropped his school bag loudly to the ground with a thump and took his seat.

He leaned forward, snatched a sandwich off a huge silver platter and grabbed a loose copy of the Daily Prophet that was lying forgotten next to the platter.

Taking a large bite he flipped the pages until he was to the sports column.

"Lookie there, it's our favorite couple of the year." Zabini chuckled rubbing his hands to shake off crumbs from his Panini.

Draco looked up from the paper and spotted across the hall the daft, penniless poor Weaselbee with the bushy haired bookworm Granger on his arm.

They were the oddest of couples and it was sweet that they had found one another.

Clearly no one else would ever want either one of them.

Draco chuckled at that thought.

"Why so giggly Malfoy?" Blaise asked narrowing his eyes at him, but curious nonetheless.

"Because I thought I felt your hand on my dick, Zabini." Draco said loudly.

People around them looked at them smirking and sneering.

"Wow, very mature Malfoy, your mother teach you that word?"

"Nope. Yours did," Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What were you really laughing at?"

"Simply the thought of how sweet it is that Granger has finally found a freak just as ugly and weird as she is to settle down with, the Weasel."

Blaise cracked an evil grin and nodded.

"It is sweet isn't it Drake?" He trailed off looking back over at them.

"Although, I'll admit that Granger's not even that half bad anymore. Have you noticed the hair? The legs? The tits?"

Draco's eyebrows knitted together.

"No."

"Well she's grown since last year kid. Maybe you can't tell the difference between a girl and woman, but I sure as hell can." Blaise chuckled looking back over at Granger.

"I know what the hell a woman looks like, I fuck everyday you dumbass."

"Then look, really look at her and tell me what you see."

Draco narrowed his eyes then looked across the hall at Granger.

The first thing he noticed was yes, her hair was different looking this year.

It was curled in ringlets and sleek.

Not frizzy.

He looked at her face then and saw that she was slightly tan, a soft olive tone, with big brown eyes and pink lips that were thin, but not too thin.

His eyes wandered down to her chest.

She was wearing a crisp white button up oxford shirt, the first two buttons undone.

Draco could suddenly see the swell of her breasts, straining against her shirt, desperate to pop open that next third button down.

The table was in his way then and he was unable to see beyond that.

But suddenly, just his luck, she stood up to reach across the table for something.

Her waist was tiny, and her hips widened out softly.

He could see the tops of her thighs, she wore her pleaded school skirt, and he saw that her thighs were toned and olive toned as well.

"See?" Draco could barley make out the sound of Zabini's voice.

He was caught up in a loopy trance watching and studying Hermione Granger's body.

"I told you so. She's hot."

Draco suddenly broke from the trance and turned sharply on Zabini.

"Well her body is hot, I'll give her that now that she's all grown up. She's still an impossible bitter bitch. And a mudblood."

Zabini rolled his eyes.

"As if we ever forgot Drake."

Draco sneered at him.

"I hate women," Draco claimed suddenly before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not so fond of them myself either, just more fond of their pussies," Zabini jibed and grinned.

"I can't seem to get several of them off of my back lately. All they want to do is talk to me about their feelings and their needs and all this bullshit. I don't care about any of it."

"Tell them that," Blaise advised.

"And never get to shag them again, Zabini? I've got a reputation to uphold now haven't I?"

"I suppose so." Blaise looked away from Draco and no other words were spoken between the two of them for the remainder of lunch.

About fifteen minutes before his next class started, Draco left the Great Hall to head off to class early.

An unusual, unexpected deed from him, but Potions was his favorite subject.

Walking down towards the dungeons silently, Draco was suddenly caught off guard by hearing a loud, agonized sounding groan.

His eyebrows knitted together and his forehead creased.

"I don't care if you have a little crush on her or have something for her Ronald!"

It was the voice of Hermione Granger.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, growing evermore curious about this situation.

"I don't have any feelings for her Hermione, I just have feelings for you. You know that."

Draco crept silently, like a snake, along the wall eavesdropping desperately.

"I think that you're lying about it all Ron."

He moved closer and further along the wall, still silent and unnoticed by the Gryffindor pair.

"I'm not Hermione. Why don't you trust me? Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"

"No Ron, I just think that it's natural for guys to have crushes on other people whether they're single, dating, or married. I just don't know why you're hiding it from me? It makes me suspicious that something IS going on that you're just trying to keep from me."

"Well there isn't! I liked Lavender a long, long time ago and she wouldn't give me the time of day! Hermione I'm with you! I love you!"

Although he couldn't see IT, Hermione's eyes had widened significantly.

"If you love me Ron then why are you keeping this from me?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you! I have nothing to hide! She means nothings!"

_That's right Weasley. Have at the bitch Granger!_

"Ron please be mature about this will you? I know you like her! She flirts with you, you do it back. I don't care! I just want to make sure it's not going to turn into anything!"

"Oh yeah, Hermione it's definitely going to turn into something! I'm going to cheat on you repeatedly with her and never have the decency to tell you! That's exactly what's planned!"

"Ron! Why are you being a jerk!? If you continue to treat me this way I'm going to become a very irritating girl and you'll loose any touch or oral from me for a month!"

Whoaaa, that definitely took Draco by surprise.

"You already are irritating. And I'm saying that nothing is happening or going to happen. Period." Ron griped.

"I believe you! And how dare you say that Ron! I am just defending myself! I'm just wondering if you have any feeling for another girl! Why are you being such a jerk!?"

"You're the one who brought this all up!"

"Yes! Because I'm wondering if MY boyfriend wants to date somebody else or if he has feelings for somebody else, just to make sure he's still happy! Is that an unacceptable excuse!?"

"I've given you no reason not to trust me!"

"I never said I didn't trust you!"

"God! Fuck you Hermione!"

There was a long piercing silence then.

Then all of a sudden there was a swift noise of a hand cutting through the air, and then the sound of a harsh firm smack across the face.

Draco was again taken by surprise.

He wasn't surprised that she'd hit the Weasel, she'd hit Draco too before.

But it was Ron Weasley that she'd just hit.

She definitely had some spirit in her that needed to be tamed.

Draco smiled evilly at the thought.

Granger suddenly seemed a bit wild and was quickly becoming more appealing to Draco.

Suddenly she turned around the corner sharply and came face to face with Draco.

She was a vision.

Her eyes burnt furiously and were dark, her cheeks were red and her lips were parted.

Her hair was in a tiny bit of disarray and she was panting softly, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Draco wanted to ravage her on the spot.

_Yummy. A girl with fight and spirit in her, a somewhat rare type to come by._

She glared up at the towering Draco scathingly.

He smirked down at her, trying to irritate her.

It worked.

She pushed past him violently so that he was pushed back up against the wall as she swept past him.

Draco watched after her very amused and very interested.

Granger certainly had changed this year.

Why hadn't he seen or noticed it before now?

Because he was a blind, crazy, prejudice fool, that's why.

While watching her quickly retreating form from against the wall Draco Malfoy wasn't sure what came over him, but willingly he pulled away from the wall and followed after her.

Midway down the corridor he saw her turn sharply down another corridor.

Draco picked up his pace and turned down the corridor he'd seen her go down.

"Oy! Granger!" He shouted after her.

She was running, nearly sprinting down the corridor.

He watched her stop dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice.

She swiveled around to face him with a livid expression.

Draco stepped towards her until there was about fifteen feet between them.

Hermione's eyes were trying to hold up a mask of an initmidating look.

"So you and Weasley..." Draco began with a charming smile.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

She took three steps towards him and jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"Don't you even dare-"

"I will admit I always thought Weasley and Brown had a thing for one another."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Not that it's any of your business, but _what_ would give you that idea Malfoy?"

He chuckled and began to circle around Hermione slowly.

"We he certainly doesn't treat you as well as he treats Brown. If I remember correctly he had a thing for her in sixth year. There were always latched onto to each other. You know, come to think of it, even this year I have seen him watching her during classes. And in the hallways, he's always trying to get a good look at her ass. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he's cheating on you with her."

Hermione uncontrollably let a tear fall from her eye and trail down her cheek.

Quickly she rubbed it away.

"Ron says nothing is happening and that she doesn't like him-"

"A typical and overly used excuse. Believe me I've used that one." He winked at her.

Loosing her control Hermione furiously grabbed Draco by his shirt collar.

"You will never, never, never, EVER breathe a word of this to anybody." She growled at him.

Draco chuckled prying her hand from his collar.

"I don't know about that Granger, I might just happen to remember in Transfiguration and ask Weasley or Brown about it."

"No." Hermione spat furiously.

"You're going to mind your own business and leave this here, between us."

"I wish that were true, but there's only one way. What are you willing to offer me?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing."

"Hmm. Then I get to torture you about it, and I _will _say something to Weasley about it."

Hermione let a few more tears fall down her cheeks.

Draco's smile widened.

"Until next time Granger," he chuckled before walking away from her.

But just as he began to walk away he was suddenly attacked and forced down to the ground.

"What the-"

Hermione punched him square in the jaw and slapped him across the face.

"You mind your own bloody business Malfoy! You do that or I'll- or I'll- argghhh-"

Draco grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her sides flipping her over so that he was above her.

"I should murder you for that Granger."

Hermione smiled and too quickly for him to follow yanked her right arm from his grip and punched up, smashing his face again.

Draco clutched his face and Hermione pushed him away.

When Hermione stood up again she had tears streaming down her face and she was shuddering.

"Don't ever come near me or Ron again. Leave us alone."

With that she fled from Draco, leaving him clutching his bloody lip.

_God she's rougher than I could ever imagine. _He thought.

He chuckled then.

_She likes it rough. And I sure as hell am NOT going to drop this. I'm going to tease her to no end and make her cry and fight me everyday. _

With this thought Draco began to feel his insides change and his feelings towards Hermione Granger change.

And for a split second he liked her and didn't mind it.

* * *

**Ok so thats the end of the second chapter. Once again I thank and dedicate this chapter to my beta! You're brillant! Please review and let me know what you think, I know this is starting slow but I hope to pick up the pace and get into the goooood stuff :)**


	3. Plot and Destruction

**A/N: Hello everybody! I wrote this about three or four days ago and took a long time editing it and letting my beta edit it. But it's finally here!! This chapter is a bit more exciting, I think, but I cannot wait to write the fourth chapter!! I'm very excited! I have a ton of school work to be working on so once I finish it, (hopefully today) I will begin on the next chapter. Thank you reviewers, your words mean so much to me! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Hmmm just read. You'll like it enough I think.**

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 3: Plot and Destruction**

_Draco's POV_

I decided to keep the incident of Granger and Weasley's fight to myself for an excellent reason: yeah sure I would have tons of fun watching Granger stress over everyone in the school knowing that Weasley likes Brown when he's dating Granger...

But a more brilliant thought had occurred to me.

Me torturing Granger alone would be so much worse for her than the rest of the school simply gossiping.

So I was planning to attack her psyche.

I was going to find a way to get it in her head that Weasley was cheating on her and get her fired up like I had already done in the hallway.

Seeing Granger so feisty was a major turn on.

And if my plan goes smoothly then she and Weasley will break up for no reason and I will enjoy watching her mope about their break up for the rest of the year.

I could become an even bigger legend in Slytherin than I already am.

The Slytherin that made the golden couple split.

So I didn't tell anybody about what I had witnessed and I sure as hell didn't tell anyone about Granger busting my lip open.

She sent me a few nasty glares during meals and classes when she would catch my gaze on her.

I was waiting for another opportunity to arise.

Hopefully, her and Weasley would get into another fight soon.

Then possibly, if I am able to achieve their fall-out, maybe I can convince her to get with me.

Even if it's just one time.

I would love to include Granger to my list of 'been-there-done-that' girls.

- - - - - - - - - -

Draco had no idea how soon that opportunity would come.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

The day after my fight with Ron he completely avoided me.

But I didn't jump to resolve our conflict, it was Ron's fault and I was going to wait for him to come to me and apologize.

But after two days I was getting impatient.

Ron sat next to me at meals and in classes, but he never spoke to me.

He only talked to Neville, Harry, or some other Gryffindor.

Even when he talked to them though he still wasn't fully himself.

He wouldn't act like the funny Ron that he really was.

He acted almost anti-social, stressed, and never threw in his usual sarcasm when he was around people.

I know better than anyone that Ron is stubborn, but this was ridiculous even for him.

I did pick up on the fact that Lavender was giving Ron extra attention and lengthy looks, which he would never return back to her.

And I could see that it upset her, but she never said anything about it.

_Bitch._

Thank God I have my Head Girl dormitory and don't share a dorm with her in Gryffindor, otherwise we might get into a good duel.

The weather outside was getting colder and colder, much like an imitation of Ron's attitude.

I could feel the spark in our relationship beginning to dim.

It terrified me.

I love Ron more than anything and don't want to loose him over this.

But that was just an overreaction.

Ron loved me and would never hurt me by breaking up with me because of a mistake he made.

He would fix this… eventually.

But then, it suddenly got worse.

He didn't sit next to me at breakfast Friday morning.

It was a small gesture to not sit next to me, but it really meant so much more.

It meant that he was not avoiding just our fight, but he was avoiding me!

I could feel the security walls of our relationship collapsing, and the fact that Ron wouldn't step up and apologize and restore that security made me feel helpless.

It had been a week since our fight and finally I decided that we were going to talk this out, whether Ron was going to be a jerk about it or not.

I had gotten out of class early for this occasion.

It was the end of the day on Friday, and he was about to leave his last class and go to dinner.

I waited outside of Ron's classroom, Charms, with my arms folded and a business like expression.

When the bell finally rang Ron was one of the last people out of the classroom.

He was walking and talking with Seamus and Harry.

"Ron." I called loudly.

He looked over at me quickly and fell silent from the conversation he had been having with the boys.

"I need to talk to you." I stated.

I was so over this crap being bottled up.

Ron looked horrified for a moment, then unsure but finally feebly nodded.

I walked a few paces away and he followed after me.

_He better not act like a bloody coward!_

We went into an empty classroom.

He shut the door behind us.

I turned around to face him with narrowed eyes.

"Ron, you either obviously don't realize I'm upset or you're just being a jerk and don't want to talk about our fight the other day."

Ron sighed heavily.

"So you are trying to avoid it and me altogether? The fight wasn't even over something that big of a deal!"

His eyebrows knitted together and he began to fidget his hands.

He remained silent.

I growled.

"Answer me Ron! Can you not tell that you upset me on Monday? Can you please tell me why you won't apologize to me?"

He began to shuffle his feet and looked away from me.

"What Ron? Speak! We can't just avoid this and act like it didn't happen! You really hurt my feelings!"

"Hermione..." he finally began with a quiet voice.

"Yes? Please go on." I replied eagerly.

Ron backed up and sat down on top of a desk table and ran a hand through his ginger hair.

He was silent.

"Ron. You have to talk to me."

"I-I'm not sure what to say."

I raised my eyebrows astonished.

"Maybe, uh I dunno you're SORRY!?"

He nodded.

"I am."

"Then say it. Convince me! Do you realize that you're hurting me by doing this Ron?"

"I don't want to hurt you Hermione."

"Then don't!"

"I-I-I can't!"

"What do you mean?"

"I... I don't know how... I don't know..."

"Yes you do! Stop acting so helpless! I was the one hurt not you! If you don't fix this Ron I can't stay with you!"

"Ok."

He said it so softly that I barely heard it.

"Wh-what?" I demanded.

Ron looked up into my eyes and blinked.

"Hermione..." His voice trailed off.

"Ron what do you mean?" My voice cracked at the end.

He shrugged and cleared his throat.

"I don't want to hurt you Hermione, I really, really don't. But I have to be honest too, right?"

I nodded twice with what must've been a shocked expression on my face.

"Hermione I don't think we should be together... anymore."

Silence.

The longest silence I've ever experienced.

"You... think?"

He nodded.

"But..." I trailed off.

He couldn't be serious.

Break up with me over THIS!?

THIS!!!

There HAD to be something else!!!

Or...

I felt my heart rate accelerate in panic.

Realization hit me and I gasped.

He bit his lip.

"Hermione I swear to you that I was faithful. I never did anything... but there is someone else."

My heart and my stomach dropped.

I had thought Ron was just being a jerk and didn't want to talk about our fight, when he'd really just been trying to avoid... breaking up.... with me.

I felt sick.

I love Ron, he can't leave me for somebody else!

He loves me!

"Ron!" I choked.

"Are you really breaking up with me?" I asked in utter awe.

He stared me in the eye and nodded once.

"I am so, so very sorry Hermione."

I couldn't stand, I felt like my feet were going to collapse from underneath me.

"Hermione?" He asked quickly sounding worried.

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head.

"No... I no..." I grabbed onto a desk for support.

Ron quickly walked over to me.

"Hermione you were right about Lavender. I do have feelings for her that I've been trying to fight. I am so sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you, but I did didn't I?"

I was crying now.

"You like her? I knew you did!" I sobbed.

He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione I was loyal and faithful to you... but I can't fight what I feel for her. It's wrong. I'm sorry that it hurts you."

I pushed him away from me with closed eyes hoping that this would all just disappear and I would wake up from this nightmare.

"Hermione-"

"No Ron! Leave me alone!"

I struggled against him and ran from him and the room.

I raced down the corridor, tears pouring down my face.

My throat was dry and choked up.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear anything.

I just ran until I was in my bed where I sobbed for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco's POV_

I boarded the Hogwarts Express immensely disappointed.

Not only was it very early this Saturday morning (I am not a morning person), but also I was headed home to the Manor and my family for Christmas holiday.

And to top it off, I had had absolutely no progress with my Weasley-Granger termination scheme.

The two of them had become so discreet ever since I had gotten the idea of breaking them up.

Once we return back to Hogwarts after Christmas I'm sure I'll have a clear head and be able to take them down, purely for my amusement.

As this thought passed through my head I suddenly saw something _very_ remarkable.

I saw the tall lanky Weasley walking with ... Lavender Brown.

She was close to his side... and holding his hand.

My eyes widened slightly.

So Weasley _does_ in fact have something for Brown.

And he actually IS cheating on Granger with her!

My plan suddenly flew out my head and now all I could think was: make this public immediately, make this public immediately, make this public immediately!

It will destroy both of them!

I had to find Granger and reveal this to her in front of a crowd of people on the train!

I climbed, much more eager now, onto the train and took a seat in the closest compartment.

Once we began our journey I immediately began to search the train for Granger.

I would find her and lead her to her cheating boyfriend.

This was going to be priceless!

An early Christmas gift!

Just as I thought victory was mine, I once again became very disappointed.

I searched the train for an hour straight looking for Granger, but I couldn't find her.

I triple checked all the compartments and bathrooms and came up empty handed.

I furiously went back to my compartment with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked when I entered the compartment.

I sneered at her as I slammed the compartment door and sat as far away as possible from her.

I could already tell that this Hogwarts Express ride was going to be an uneventful, long, aggravating one.

And I could already tell that this Christmas holiday was going to be just as uneventful, just as long, and just as aggravating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

I had never been as happy to get away from Ron, Harry, and Hogwarts for the moment.

I had been home for Christmas for four long agonizing days that had all been very uneventful, except for my afternoon and evening sobbing sessions.

My parent's complained I needed to come out of my room while I was home for once, which is why they took me to a very fancy and expensive restaurant on my fourth night home.

It was then that it all came out.

"Hermione why haven't you been up to much? Are you sick? Did something happen with being Head Girl? Or Harry? Or Ron?"

I looked at my mother and sighed.

"Ron broke up with me Mum."

My mum grabbed my hand protectively.

"Honey I am so sorry, are you alright?"

I looked at my mum, eyes already watering and shook my head.

"No mum... he left me for another, stupid girl."

I began to cry then, uncontrollably.

I wasn't sobbing, it was just impossible to stop my tears from forming.

I felt a huge wad of emotion tug in my chest.

"And now... if we don't ever get back together then... then our friendship will never be the same again! Ever!"

My mum grabbed me and pulled me closer to hug her.

"Let's go home. You need mum and daughter time."

When we got home, dad went to bed, but mum and I lay on the couch, watching movies, with chocolate icing on spoons, snuggled up together.

I cried in her arms for at least an hour before I finally fell asleep there.

My Christmas break at home would pretty much totally consist of that.

Dad took me to the park a few times, we use to always go when I had been a child and it was fun to go and remember the memories.

I continued to cry every night for my broken heart.

I tried not to think about Ron and my parent's definitely did their best to get my mind off of it.

On Christmas Eve we went to their office party.

It was a party full of all my parent's co-workers and nearly all of the muggles got trashed from drinking spiked eggnog.

It was immensely entertaining.

Several of the co-workers were ecstatic to finally meet the boss' daughter.

To all of them I had been away at a bordering school in Ireland since I was eleven.

Some of their co-workers brought along their kids, some my age and we talked a bit.

They were all ecstatically talking about some new electronic called the _Wii_.

All were hoping that they were getting it for Christmas.

Mum let me drink a glass of champagne at the party, which helped me loosen myself up a little more.

The next morning, Christmas morning, I woke up surprisingly merry.

There were gifts from everyone at Hogwarts at the end of my bed along with Hedwig perched on top of my dresser.

From Hagrid: a box of homemade sweets and a book on magical creatures.

From the Weasley's: a box of homemade fudge and a hand knitted scarf (courtesy of Mrs. Weasley no doubt.)

From Ron: a new quill.

From Harry (my favorite gift): a special edition copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and a letter with a key in the envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry that I have not written sooner. We've been busy here at the Burrow shopping and Ron's been busy explaining everything to me.  
__I don't want to talk about everything in a letter, so the key that I've sent you goes to my room at the Leakey Cauldron.  
__I'm staying there for the rest of Christmas break and you're welcome to come stay with me. Just us and we can have a wonderful time catching up.  
__I hope that you come, unless you want to stay with your family, and I hope that you have a good Christmas.  
__Owl me your response whenever best suits you._

_Love, Harry_

The letter made me smile and feel whole for the first time since Ron broke up with me.

I missed Harry very much and I couldn't remember that last time that we had done something together, even back at school.

I immediately wrote a response, with the new quill from Ron, and gave it to Hedwig.

My response was: _Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can._

Christmas morning with my family was nice.

Dad made us all hot cocoa and we all opened our stocking and gifts together.

My parent's had gotten Crookshanks the cutest little kitty bed for him, which I adored.

Christmas morning was overall very joyous.

I didn't think about Ron at all.

But my heart was still broken.

At lunch I brought up Harry's letter.

"He's invited me to come stay with him in Diagon Alley for the rest of Christmas break. I would really love to leave today."

Because I was a witch and my parent's were muggles, they usually didn't understand much of the world I lived in.

They usually just went along with whatever I said.

And this time was no exception.

At four o'clock I entered the Leaky Cauldron and went up to room seventeen, which was inscribed on my key.

I opened the door to find Harry with his back to me sitting at a desk.

"Harry!"

He turned around quickly, smile already in place and got up.

"Hermione! It's so great to see you!"

We embraced tightly, Harry almost crushing me in the process.

"What where you doing over there?" I asked him putting all my things up against a wall.

"Just a letter to Ginny. She's upset that I left her at the Burrow."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, but she's also happy that I'm here for you, it's just a bittersweet situation." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling bad about upsetting Ginny.

"Not to worry about it Hermione, Ginny understands."

I smiled.

"Now, how would you feel about accompanying me to get some ice cream?"

I nodded widening my grin, this is why I love Harry.

"I'd love to!"

After two cones of ice cream each, Harry dragged me into a Quidditch shop to help him find some new chin guards for the next game versus Slytherin.

"So did you have a good time with your parents?" Harry asked thumbing through some unneeded Quidditch robes.

"Yes, I've learned all about the newest muggle craze. It's called the _Wii_."

Harry looked at me oddly.

"_Wee_? What is it?"

I laughed, he sounded like Mr. Weasley.

At dinnertime we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered room service.

It was a bit odd sharing a bed with Harry, in a hotel room no less.

But it was a king sized bed with plenty of room for the both of us to stretch out without interferring with the other one's space.

When Harry was finally fully asleep I couldn't help myself.

I began to weep softly.

My eyes stung horribly and my throat clogged up like usual.

It made me cry harder.

Suddenly I felt two warm arms wrap around my torso and pull me close against them.

Harry held me against him until I was sobbing.

He held me even tighter when I began to sob.

For hours I laid there in my best friend's arms crying until there was nothing left in me.

At some point I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning Harry was sitting up in the bed, his back to the headboard, writing a letter again.

"Sorry about that last night Harry," I mumbled rolling over to face him.

He shook his head looking down at me.

"I don't mind it Hermione."

He sighed.

"We might as well bring it up now... I don't like what Ron did at all, but he has to be himself... I suppose. I think that he's going to regret his decision in the end. All I care about is helping you mend your broken heart and making sure that you're all right."

I smiled up at Harry.

"I don't know how to do that though, Harry."

"Another boyfriend?"

"No, noooo. Not another boyfriend."

"Ok. Well whatever you need, I will do my best to help you."

"Thanks Harry." I put my hand on his.

"You're the best."

He sighed.

"I hope one day you and Ron can be how you once were... "

I looked away feeling more tears come and the feeling of my heart shattering all over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco's POV_

The entire Christmas break I stayed at Zabini's house.

My father was never home, he was out doing errands for Voldemort and my mum always tried to get Blaise to sleep with her whenever I brought him over.

I wouldn't be surprised if they actually have slept together.

The bastard probably has screwed my mum and gets a kick keeping me in the dark about it.

But Blaise's mum is an interesting woman too.

She's never tried to get me to sleep with her exactly.

But she's certainly walked out in her 'pajamas' -lingerie- before in front of me.

Our Christmas break consisted of sneaking out to bars every night in Knockturn Alley.

We even went to a few muggle bars.

The muggles were easily fooled with cards that had our pictures on them and claimed we were twenty-one.

I was particularly taken by one bar we went to.

Not a bar... exactly, but a strip club.

These muggle girls wore nothing but skimpy panties and danced on poles erected at the tables we sat at.

It was the most erotic night I had ever experienced.

I had found a new hobby.

Christmas came and went, my father was absent, so mum and I gave one another our gifts than I left to go back to Blaise's.

Everyday we went to either Diagon Alley or played Quidditch in Blaise's backyard.

And every night we would either go to a bar or our favorite strip club.

Before I even knew it vacation was over.

Blaise and I boarded the Hogwarts Express and slept off our hangovers the entire ride.

When we reached Hogwarts we both quickly changed into our robes and jumped into a carriage with some fifth year Hufflepuff girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

Even though I was Head Girl I skipped the welcome back feast.

I still wasn't ready to face Ron, so I faked a headache and went straight up to my dormitory.

I forced myself to not cry that night, and I slept quite peacefully.

The next morning I woke up early to prepare myself for the day.

For the first day back in a New Year I had to prepare myself physically and mentally.

I decided to hike my skirt up an extra inch, and I wore some slip on heels instead of my usual flats.

And mentally I forced myself to feel confident.

Then I left the room to face it all.

It was worse than I could ever imagine.

They were dating.

They sat side by side and were holding hands on top of the table.

Ron pulled some of her hair behind her ear then placed his lips on the same spot.

I almost fell to the ground from the pain of my heart cracking.

Ron never looked at me once, but Lavender stared at me blatantly unashamed.

Harry came to my rescue.

He brought me to the other end of the table to sit with him, Neville, Dean, and Ginny.

It was horrible, I thought breakfast would never end.

When it finally did the new schedules were passed out and my first three classes were with both Ron and Lavender and all of my advanced classes weren't until the end of the day!

I was going to have to start out everyday now with them, three class periods in a row!

I laid my head down on the table and sighed.

"It's ok Hermione. I'll sit next to you in class." Harry encouraged.

I groaned and fought the tears that I felt my eyes producing.

The bell rang and I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Come on Hermione." Harry whispered.

I couldn't believe how unashamed Lavender acted.

She openly tongue kissed Ron twice in each class, she would stroke his arms and legs and she would whisper constantly in his ear.

This was beyond my worst nightmares.

When our first three class periods were over I was so thankful.

I had lunch then only four more class periods until I could go up to my room and cry.

I ate lunch on the grounds with Harry and Ginny.

We didn't talk about Ron or Lavender.

Just about our new classes and new teachers.

After lunch I went to a double period of Advanced Potions with a mixture of seventh years from all four houses.

Luckily, I also had this class with Harry.

Unfortunately, Malfoy was in our class too.

Harry left midway through class to go the bathroom, and while he was gone Malfoy sent sick smirks my way and even winked.

I wanted to either gag in my cauldron or shove his face into the cauldron.

_Sheesh_, I thought, _'Why don't I feel this strongly about attacking Ron?'_

Oh right, because I HATE him!

Once dinnertime finally rolled around two hours later I decided to skip it once again and go to my dorm to cry.

I didn't want to see anybody now.

As I walked along the corridor to my dorm I stopped dead in my tracks.

Leaned up against the entrance, blocking the way, was Malfoy.

I gritted my teeth.

"Malfoy?"

"Evening Granger." He said smiling in a twisted way.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco's POV_

Had I ever got the surprise of my life when I first saw Weasley with Brown on his arm this morning?

So it wasn't a cheating thing, it was a 'he dumped Granger for her' thing.

There was now absolutely no plot to my once exciting Granger-Weasley termination plan.

I once again was let down.

But then I saw Granger walk into breakfast.

And my mood changed.

The skirt she wore, was the usual pleaded school skirt, but it was hiked up much higher than she'd ever worn it before.

Even better she wore a pair of black heels with the uniform.

She looked like a kinky costumed student in a dirty magazine.

My adrenaline was pumping.

She floated into the Great Hall more confident than I had ever seen Hermione Granger be, besides when she was punching me.

But then she saw her ex-boyfriend with Brown and she crumbled.

However, what she didn't realize was how sexy it made her.

She could act damn well, which could be very interesting if we were say... naked in my bed together.

Her acting skills would be greatly appreciated and make it all the more interesting.

I only had one bloody class with her, but I made the most of it, sending her sneaky dirty looks and winking.

I could tell that it was irritating her, she wasn't _that_ good of an actress to hide that.

But the best was yet to come.

As soon as the last class period was over I went straight to the Head's Dormitory to wait for her.

There was no way she would show her face to Weasley at dinner after today.

She was completely miserable without him.

And my prediction proved to be true.

Granger came down the corridor with an angry march.

Midway down the corridor she finally noticed me and stopped herself.

"Malfoy?"

I wanted to strangle her, she was so devastatingly seductive without trying.

"Evening Granger," I replied feeling myself smile as dirty images of us together ran through my head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously agitated by my presence.

"I just wanted to know why I didn't see you on the Hogwarts Express..." I began crossing my arms over my chest.

She folded her arms like me.

"Since I'm Head Girl I was allowed the privilege to use Floo Powder... not that that's any of your concern."

She tried to step around me so that she could go into her dorm.

I stepped alongside to continue to block her way.

"I noticed Weasley with his other girlfriend today." I murmured.

She gulped and looked away from me.

"Get out of my way Malfoy. Now."

"They seem so perfect for one another don't you think? They simply can't seem to keep their hands off one another."

"I said move Malfoy. Immediately."

_Oh yes, get her fired up._

"He never treated you the way he treats her did he? He likes to kiss her in public. They _must've_ had sex by now. Probably went to her because you wouldn't give him any."

"Shut up Malfoy." She growled.

"How do you feel about your boyfriend now?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked in mock innocence and shock.

"You mean he dumped you because you're a tease, but not please? You wouldn't put out?"

"I am not a tease! You don't even know me!"

"I know those heels your wearing are sending the message that all you want to do is tease and never fuck."

"Wh-what!? They-they're SHOES! They don't send a message!"

"Weasley dumped you Granger because you wear sexy little things like that, but you won't put those delicious legs of yours around his waist."

"NO! Because- because- it- it's none of YOUR business Malfoy why we broke up! Now get out of my way!"

She pushed me away forcefully.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her up against me.

"I bet he didn't kiss you like his kisses her."

She pushed against my chest angrily and sniffed.

She was fighting tears.

I leaned in towards her face.

"I bet he couldn't kiss you like I could."

She made a disgusted sound and kicked me between my thighs.

"Ughh!" I growled doubling over.

_Didn't see _that_ one coming._

"Stay away from me Malfoy. You sick freak!" She yelled.

Then she was gone from the corridor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

I ran away from Malfoy and towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Hopefully Harry or Ginny hadn't left for dinner yet.

I needed somebody to hold me.

Gosh Malfoy was such an annoying freak!

He just had to be a jerk, make me cry and make me react violently.

He is really going to get it one day!

A full-blown ass beating for being such a pain to everyone.

And I hope that I'm not the one who does it because I want to watch.

I ran to the painting of the Fat Lady and recited the password.

I entered through into the Gryffindor Common Room and heard two people bickering, but saw no one.

I realized it was two people on the staircase and they were walking down.

It was Ginny and Harry.

"-can't see how she even survived today." Ginny said.

"I could barely survive myself at the Burrow during break. They constantly were together _touching_ or _kissing_."

I sighed knowing whom they were talking about.

"You really think Ron dumped her just because she wouldn't have sex with him?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. I don't see any other reason! They shagged like rabbits whenever mum and dad were out of the house. And they were loud as can be! _I_ had to put up the silencing charm on them just to be able to hear myself think in the house!"

They suddenly appeared at the foot of the staircase in front of me.

I stared at them astonished.

I felt numb for the faintest second then a huge wave of emotion washed through me drowning me and my heart.

I fell to my knees sobbing.

"Oh Gosh! Hermione!"

They shouted and ran toward me.

I sobbed in both of their arms.

_Why did all of this happen to me? I never did anything wrong!_

All remember after that is the pain of my heart being torn to pieces for the hundredth time.

Inch by inch.

* * *

**I hope that all you readers enjoyed this! I want to thank my beta big time (once again) you've helped me out much more than you can imagine! **

**What do you guys think about Ron? Draco? :D Lavender? Ughhhh :p**

**Now please review, I can't wait to move forward with this :)**


	4. Fight You Off

**A/N: It has been a really freaking long time since I have uploaded a chapter. Thank you for reviews and I'm sorry it took me a long time to upload. It just didn't feel right to write this until now, so sorry if I kept any of you waiting :( I really want to do this story, it just is a big long hard project for me... but I'm going to work on it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: A Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match **

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 4**

**Fight You Off**

_Draco's POV_

Pansy stood up from her position on the floor and with her arm wiped her mouth.

I sighed refastening my pants.

"Jesus thats the third time in two days Draco, whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I snapped back at her standing up.

"Do you even want to shag me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"I'm tired. Close the door on your way out." I said walking away from her towards the loo.

I heard her growl and gripe underneath her breath, but I ignored it.

Once she was gone I jumped into the shower, a cold one, and tried to wash away all my thoughts of Granger down the drain.

She'd plagued my mind ever since we returned back from break wearing that skirt and heels.

Sure Pansy sucking on my cock nearly every morning and night helped get her off my mind, but it didn't get me off the way I dreamed of getting off.

I fucking would catch myself thinking at times that Granger was the only one who could get me off anymore.

But that is entirely untrue.

She was just one of the few who I'd never had before and it was starting to rattle me.

Granger has got to be a good lay.

I can tell.

She's so damn passionate, feisty and eager.

How could she be a disappointment?

However, it's clear that she isn't going to come chase me like the rest of them do.

I need to continue to toy with her and tease her to get her to come after me so I can take her once and for all.

She's such an annoyance though.

I've never dreamed of fucking a particular girl before.

They're all the same to me.

They all have the same face and have no personality... except for her.

The only reason why she's different, I've convinced myself, is because she's so damn forbidden.

But nevertheless it's going to happen one day.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Are you excited for tomorrow Hermione?" Ginny asked smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"In the seven years that you've known me when have I ever let on that I like Quidditch?"

Ginny huffed narrowing her eyes.

"You need to learn to like it woman. It's a part of the Wizarding culture you see, and since you care about stuff like that, you should care about Quidditch."

Hermione laughed.

"That is a good argument Ginny, but I still just do not care at all for the game."

Ginny sighed.

"So are you even coming?"

"Have I ever not come?"

"No."

"Then of course I'm coming."

"Hello ladies," Harry suddenly said appearing behind Ginny.

"Hullo Harry," Hermione replied as Ginny kissed him in greeting.

"Let's head down to dinner, I'm starved." He suggested.

"Yea alright," Hermione nodded standing up from the couch in the common room.

Harry and Ginny walked holding hands as Hermione strolled on the other side of Harry.

"Are you at all excited for tomorrow?" Harry asked smiling.

"I am so titillated that I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Harry chuckled.

Dinner went by rather uneventfully.

There was much buzz and chatter throughout the Great Hall about the Quidditch match tomorrow: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Hermione was secretly rooting for Gryffindor more than ever before just to see Malfoy in an upheaval.

He hadn't stayed away from her at all like she'd ordered him too.

He brought up Ron and Lavender as much as he could in front of her.

He sent her fake love letters signed by Ron, but it clearly was not Ron's hand writing.

Whenever he walked past her in the corridors he'd make some horribly embarrassing sex noise.

He'd groan or moan or gasp and press his tongue to the side of his cheek three times and raise his eyebrows at her.

Hermione ignored all this and focused on her schoolwork and friends.

She and Ron had spoken once.

He came to her to ask help with his Potions homework.

She'd helped him and that'd been it.

Since then Ron and Lavender's PDA had lessened, Hermione thought Ron might have done this in thanks to her for helping

Hermione ate her steak leisurely whilst talking to Neville throughout dinner.

"Gram sent me a letter Hermione." Neville said carefully.

"How is she?"

"She's good as ever, but she sent me inside information about the Order." Neville's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Is there something Harry should know?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Just that the Order believes that Voldemort's getting stronger."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Sirius wrote and told Harry the same a week after Christmas." Hermione said.

Neville nodded and went back to his pudding.

"Is that all she said Neville?" Hermione pressed.

"That's about it yeah, but she also said that the Order believed Voldemort was out of the country."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Tell Harry later," Hermione whispered.

He nodded once more.

After dinner all of the Gryffindor Quidditch team left together.

Hermione retreated not back to her dorm, but to the library to find a quick read for the night.

The library was warm and not completely deserted.

Students huddled at tables were splayed randomly across the vast room.

Hermione headed back to the section about Magical Creatures and found a medium sized volume titled: Whereabouts of Windigrifts

Hermione settled into a comfy armchair next to a window and began to read.

Not five pages into the book she was disturbed.

"You're bloody mad mate." A voice shouted.

"I am not." A familiar voice drawled.

"You are, you're a sick, twisted son of a bitch and you know it."

Hermione sighed and stood up to see Malfoy and Zabini bickering on the other side of the bookshelf.

They were both massively large she realized as she stood to her full height and realized she only came up to their chests.

They hadn't realized her presence.

"You've lost your marbles Draco, every last one of them."

Draco chuckled and smiled.

Hermione was taken aback.

It was a real and genuine smile on his lips.

Something she'd never seen before.

She'd only ever seen a smirk, or snigger or wolfy grin before, but never a real genuine smile.

And it was beautiful.

Hermione stared at Malfoy's face and caught her breath as she saw him standing there.

He was standing tall, but comfortably... not intimidatingly.

His jaw was relaxed and slack... not tight and firm in a smirk.

He had one hand, that was extremely large, resting softly on the bookcase.

His hand actually looked delicate settled there.

Hermione realized that this was the real Draco Malfoy she was looking at.

No the one who strutted around like he owned the place, or thought he was better than everyone, or completely full of himself.

He just stood there like a normal average friendly person talking to his best friend.

He had no guards up whatsoever.

Was he always like this whenever he wasn't in front of a crowd???

Seeing him act himself for once he actually looked... charming.... attractive... alluring... sexy- Wait no definitely not!

Hermione continued to study him completely flabbergasted.

She actually felt herself being attracted to him and gasped stepping away.

Both boys stiffened and looked in her direction.

Hermione squatted down quickly, but it was no use.

She heard Zabini chuckle.

"I guess I'll be heading out...."

Hermione's eyes widened.

_Why the bloody hell is he leaving me here alone with Malfoy???_

Before she had time to think anymore Malfoy appeared in front of her smirking.

His comfortable stance completely washed away.

He stood intimidatingly once again with a cold demeanor.

"Well, well, well Granger. What a pleasant surprise this is."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was simply looking for a book and I... I fell."

He raised one eyebrow perfectly.

"Really? What did you manage to trip on?" He inquired, his eyes showing her he knew she was lying.

"My... shoe."

"Right of course. Because you're wearing flats with no laces."

Hermione turned red.

Then suddenly:

"You looked really different Malfoy." She blurted.

He was definitely taken aback.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll just be leaving."

She stood and walked past him, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"I looked different?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

"I don't follow you. Explain." He was truly curious as to what she meant.

"You. Looked. Different."

He raised his brow once more.

"How?"

She sighed.

"Look I really have to be going."

"Stop stalling Granger."

"There's nothing to-"

"Granger." He growled.

She glared at him.

"You just looked different just then alright! You weren't smirking, or calling anyone mudblood or narrowing your eyes. Now let me go!"

He did and stared at her slightly baffled.

"You noticed all that did you?" He asked quickly.

"Yes I did. Fine, whatever, now get out of my way."

She pushed past him and stormed out of the library.

The next morning Hermione awoke still slightly shaken from the night before.

She quickly showered then dressed and went down to breakfast.

She learned from Pavarti that the team had already come and ate and had left to get an early practice in.

"They're all pumped up for the match," Pavarti told her smiling.

"You should have seen the lot of them."

Suddenly wild cheers and jeers erupted from the other side of the Great Hall, the Slytherin side.

Hermione turned to see that Malfoy was being held up by the rest of the team and they were tossing him up and down getting wound up.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Hello Hermione," a dreamy voice suddenly said from behind her.

"Hello Luna," Hermione replied smiling.

"Would you like to sit together at the match today?" Luna asked genuinely.

"Of course, I'll see you later Pavarti."

Luna and Hermione walked together down to the field and took their seats together on the Gryffindor side.

"I am so excited to watch Harry catch the Snitch again." Luna said happily.

"Don't jinx the game Luna!"

"I'm not, I know that Harry will catch it." She replied.

"Alright then, he'll catch it, but who will win?"

"Gryffindor."

"What will the score be then?"

"Slytherin will lose by a twenty points."

"That's not much of a loss," Hermione replied.

"Shh it's about to begin!!" Luna cried wildly.

Hermione watched as the Gryffindors entered the field and were greeted by a mixture of cheers and boos.

The same happened when Slytherin walked out.

Hermione clapped for both teams and settled comfortably in her seat ready for the game to begin.

Luna's predictions seemed to be far, far off.

Slytherin was currently winning, 90 to 0.

Hermione sighed as Slytherin gained thirty more points.

120 to 0.

Hermione watched Harry shouting at Ron, the Keeper, and then fly away quickly.

"Luna... are you sure Gryffindor is going to win?"

"Oh yes, definitely." She smiled.

"In about six minutes Harry will see the snitch. But Malfoy's going to nearly beat him to it. Malfoy's going to fall off his broom and injure his leg too."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Hermione watched as Slytherin scored once again and the Gryffindors boo louder than ever before.

She could see how stressed Ron was, even from this far away from him.

She looked away and watched Ginny instead.

Ginny was not doing well this match either.

She hadn't gotten a single point for Gryffindor.

Hermione sighed.

Suddenly the crowd began shouting and pointing wildly.

Hermione leaned over the railing to see Harry chasing the Snitch.

Suddenly Malfoy was right behind him and pushed him hard out of the way.

Harry recoiled then flew past him pushing him hard.

The Slytherins yelled in protest, but the Gryffindors were cheering.

Malfoy suddenly sped ahead of Harry and reached out it looked like he had it, but suddenly he jerked and flew off his broom.

About twenty feet off the ground he fell and landed on his side.

The crowd screamed, because of the fall and because Harry had just caught the Snitch.

"Your final score is Gryffindor 150 to Slytherin 130! Slytherin looses by twenty points! Gryffindor WINS!"

The Gryffindors all shouted and cheered and began to jump in the stands.

Hermione stood up cheering with them.

"Luna you were right!"

Luna just smiled dreamily at her.

Hermione smiled back and quickly left the stands to go congratulate Harry and the others.

When she got down to the field Gryffindors all around were bustling around shouting and screaming happily.

Hermione looked around trying to find Harry and Ginny, but could not see them in the swarm of students.

She did however see Malfoy.

He was on the ground a good hundred feet away, sitting up and looking at everyone out on the field with the most shocked expression on his face.

It was almost funny and Hermione had to fight giggles.

"HERMIONE!" Someone suddenly shouted.

It was Harry.

"Congratulations Harry!" She cried running to hug him.

"We did it! We won! My last game against Slytherin and I won it!"

"You won them all," Hermione reminded him smiling.

Harry nodded with the most joyous expression on his face.

When Hermione looked back to where Malfoy had been sitting, he was gone....

"What the bloody hell!!" Draco roared into the empty locker room.

He punched his locker forcefully; the locker bent and his knuckle began to bleed.

He ignored this and punched another locker with the other fist.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!!!" He thundered this time banging his head against the locker.

"Every fucking game he beats me!! Every FUCKING GAME!!!"

"Draco?" A small voice called from the doorway.

"GET _OUT!_" He shouted not caring who he shouted at.

The girl gasped and ran out like a frightened rabbit.

Draco cursed again and punched another locker.

"I train and train and train and fucking train and I nearly win!! Why the fuck did I lose balance!! Goddamn it!! Fucking hate Harry Potter!!"

Raging from the inside out Draco limped across the locker room and flung open the door.

The Slytherin team was standing outside silently.

"What the fuck are you lot looking at!" He roared ripping through them.

He stormed away, still limping across half of the field.

Gryffindors all around him were shouting.

"Nice moves Malfoy!" Someone suddenly yelled at him.

Draco turned on the spot to see Granger smirking at him.

His eyes darkened.

She was exactly the only person who could take his mind off of this huge loss now.

"_Granger_." He stated gritting his teeth.

She smiled evilly at him.

He limped quickly over to her.

He noticed her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he reached her.

"Come with me." He growled.

She hissed and tried to push him away from her.

"You think I have good moves do you?"

She growled and tried to break free.

He was much stronger than she had imagined, even with an injured leg.

"Let me go." She griped.

"No."

Draco dragged her away from everyone's sight and to the other side of the stands.

He gripped her tighter causing her to yelp.

"You're hurting me!

"Good. You think you can just say things like that to me Granger and not have to pay the consequences?"

He threw her up against the wooden stand wall and put his hand around her throat.

"MALFOY!"

"What?" He asked unaffected.

"Let go of me!!"

"I said no."

"You better or-"

"Or what? You'll sick your boyfriend on me?"

She began to choke and he released her.

"You listen now and you listen good Granger. Weasley doesn't care about you."

Hermione looked away from him.

He grabbed her chin in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Weasley's probably off having a victory shag with _her _right now. He's not going to come to your rescue. Not now or ever."

Hermione slapped him hard across the face.

Malfoy's head swung slightly to the left and stayed still there.

When he turned back to face her, his eyes had darkened.

He put one of his hands lightly up to his red cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again." She bit out.

Draco's eyes flared up again and he pushed her back against the wooden stands.

Hermione lost balance and nearly fell over.

She stiffened up.

She was unharmed, but still couldn't believe that he'd put his hand around her throat and thrown her up against the wall.

"You bastard! How dare you!"

"How dare I? Sorry I'm not a perfect gentleman like Potter and Weasley with you." He growled.

Hermione tried to slap him again, but he caught her hand this time.

"Don't even think about it."

With her other hand she punched him in the gut.

He groaned and doubled over, but held fast onto her pulling her down with him to the ground.

"Get off me!" She yelled kicking him away with her legs.

Draco grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

Hermione yelped and kicked him between his legs.

Draco hollered let go of her.

Hermione stood up quickly, but was brought straight back down to the ground.

Draco held onto her ankle tightly and drug her to him.

Hermione kicked his hurt leg, hard.

He shouted out and grabbed her arm in a deathly tight grip.

Hermione cried out.

He stood, very shakily, and threw her once again up against the wooden stands wall.

Draco pushed her against the wall and flattened his body against hers.

Hermione was panting and Draco was breathing heavily in her face.

"Let go of me bastard!" She shouted kicking him furiously with her legs.

Draco using his chest he pinned her down and with his hands grabbed her legs and hoisted them up wrapping them around his waist.

Terrified she'd fall, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco grabbed her hands from his neck and pinned them up above her head.

They were both panting now and staring dangerously into one another eyes.

"You're weak!" She cried once again trying to kick him with her legs.

Draco held her arms pinned with one hand and with the other grabbed her chin and brought her lips down to his in a hard kiss.

Hermione bit his lip and he moaned shoving his tongue past her lips.

Hermione moaned.

Her legs tightened around his waist.

Both their eyes closed.

Draco shoved her hard up against the wall and released her hands so that his could roam her body.

His hands started at her waist and curved down around her bottom.

Hermione gasped into his mouth grinding herself down onto him.

The contact felt amazing.

Draco ran one of his up her back and to the back of her neck.

Their lips roughly caressed one another and their bodies began to dance against the other.

Draco's hands cupped her breasts in his hands and Hermione broke her lips away from his to moan loudly.

It had been so long since she had been touched at all.

Draco kissed down her neck as he fondled her heavy breasts.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall back against the stands, her eyes fluttering.

She moaned as Draco kissed her collarbone and nipped at her jaw.

He reattached his lips to hers firmly.

Their kiss grew and Draco put his hand up her shirt to grasp one of her breasts beneath her bra.

Hermione cried out clawing her hands into his silvery locks.

Draco groaned burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"You feel amazing," he gasped.

"I hate you," she moaned her neck rolling limply.

He smiled and pulled his hand away from her.

She looked at him quickly, a protest inscribed in her eyes.

"I'll see you around."

"What!?" She cried as he pulled away.

She landed on her feet, but wobbled a little bit and fell to her knees softly in the grass staring up at him.

He smirked and ran his hand through her hair before walking away from her.

* * *

**So, can you believe he just left her there??!! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. BTW I liked including Luna in this chapter, was it a good choice? Lemme know! PS. The mention about Voldemort between Hermione and Neville does have to do with the story...**

**Thank you for reading very very much!!**

**And I didn't use a beta on this chapter because I didn't want to wait to upload it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**


	5. That Smoldering Glare

**A/N: It's been a while, like usual. Thank you very much for reading, I love reviews and comments very much, please let me know how this one turns out in your point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Aftermath of the kiss. They can't seem to get each other out of their heads.**

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 5: That Smoldering Glare**

_Draco's POV_

I seriously left her there.

I dropped her willing body down from my waist and let her fall to the ground, and walked away.

I am seriously disturbed.

I know exactly why I left her there too, but I don't want to remember why.

But I do.

When I kissed her, touched her, tasted her all I could think about was_ her_.

How she was feeling, was I pleasing her?

Did she like me grinding against her softness?

When I'm with other girls all I can think about is the hottness of their flesh and body usually -always.

All I want is to stick my dick in their hot core, make them scream my name and get my release.

But, when I kissed Granger all I could see and think about was her face.

Her face smiling at me, her hugging me, cuddling with me, her touching my body, her in a white wedding gown looking at me, a blond baby on her hip, her stomach swollen with a second baby...

That is insane!

Why did she bring that ludicris thought out of me??

Granger's responses were even more of a turn on and didn't help one bit.

She'd gone from going full out trying to kill me to full out letting me ravage her and vice versa, she is way too desirable for her own good.

I found myself thinking she's not only hot, she's beautiful.

With her body and neck arching into me as my hands skated all over her body.

Her moan was the most beautiful noise I'd ever heard in my life.

That was when I knew I had to get the fuck away, because no matter how much I deny it or avoid it what Granger and I have going on is not purely physical like I want it to be.

She's twisting my mind, making me see and think things out of the ordinary, she's consuming my mind way too much.

I know I want to fuck her, but if just kissing her makes me long to see her as my bride in my head then what the hell would having sex with her put into my head!?

Granger felt so damn right that it was so damn wrong for us to be in that position together.

I've never had a girl make my cock and head go crazy for her simotaneously.

Suddenly it hits me, like a fucking asteroid hitting my thick skull.

Granger is in fact, the female version of... me.

She's not a slut like me no, but she's got the passion, the fire and untameable independence that I have.

She'd do exactly to me what I do to other women.

The idea of Granger being my match in bed suddenly seems so obvious.

I definitely make the girls who I sleep with dream about me and I drive them crazy.

That's all that this is, this hot piece of ass is my forbidden ich.

And after today I definitely know that she wants to fuck me too.

I'll have to be careful with her now.

I do not want to become attached to her like I make so many girls be to me.

Hermion fucking Granger.

Is going fucking down.

In more ways then one...

_Hermione's POV_

That sick, mother effing, asshole!

I HATE HIM!

I went straight to my dorm, locked myself in my bedroom and violenty abused my pillows and comforter.

He's such a horrible person!

The prat!

The asshole!

Is he really going to do that to me?

Take advantage of me, getting me all hot and heavy then drop me???

Literally DROP ME!??

Draco Malfoy is the sickest inhuman spawn in existance!

The things he made me feel!

The way he made my body react, I was so consumed by him and his sexiness, yes I will admit he's sexy now.

How dare he!

He honestly just wants to fuck me!

I stopped beating my pillow.

He wants to fuck me....

And....

Why does that matter...?

Does it mattter?

Yes of course it does!

He just wants to use me and make me into a whore!

He has no respect at all for me!

But I have no respect for him either.... and I kissed him back....

I curled up into a ball as I thought deeper into the subject.

Malfoy kissed me, not the other way around.

He obviously wants me, either to kiss or fuck... proabably fuck.

And he's definitely done it before, he's expierenced.

I have never had sex.

I've kissed and touched and performed oral rarely, but why would Malfoy have an interest in me for?

He hates me.

But he kissed me.

I hate him.

But I kissed him back.

With gritted teeth the thought occurs to me: 'would I mind if Draco Malfoy fucked me?'

Yes I would! I would never-

But maybe....

He's.....

Could he be a rebound for me?

I'd told Harry I don't need another boyfriend, and I don't, I'm not ready for that... but maybe I could use a-a... fuck buddy.

I am appaled that I am even considering this much less thinking about this!

I'm a virgin!

Only nonvirgins have fuck buddies!

But when Malfoy had kissed me, and touched me it had felt so right.

So good.

I would have gone along with anything he'd done in that moment.

Of course I should be freaking out about what happened today, but I really did enjoy it (which I shouldn't have.)

Up until the point when he dropped me on the fucking grass!

What is wrong with me?

Why am I feeling this towards him.

I hate him.

I hate him!

I HATE HIM!

I wouldn't mind he fucked me though...

Ughh no no no no no no NOOO!

That is so wrong!

And sick!

I have no idea what I want... or even how I feel.

Shit.

I did not see Malfoy at breakfast the next day.

I went into Hogsmeade with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna after lunch to go visit Honeydukes the next day.

Malfoy forced to the very back of my head.

It was cold outside and snow and ice coated the cobble stone streets.

Harry and Ginny were still in a good spirits about their successful game yesterday.

Ginny made a toast when we stopped by the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

On the way back to the carriages to take us back to Hogwarts I sensed a smoldering stare on my back.

I turned to see Malfoy smirking then quickly hop into his carriage behind ours.

I turned away quickly forcing a pleasant smile.

Ginny raised one peculiar eyebrow at me before stepping into the carriage.

Dinner had already started when we got back to the school.

Harry ran for the Great Hall hoping not to miss any of the main course.

We all took our seats, I sat between Neville and Ginny.

Halfway through dinner I looked down the table and saw Ron and Lavender kissing.

I turned away quickly.

I thought I heard Ginny make a gagging sound next to me.

Slowling I lifted my head back up and was staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy across the hall.

I nearly jumped out of my seat.

I hadn't even noticed him enter the Great Hall.

Malfoy continued to unleash his unwavering stare on me and it seemed to only intensify as it went on.

I tried to look away anywhere, but I kept flickering my eyes back to him.

His eyes were so piercing I felt like they would burn holes in to me at any second.

The side of his mouth twitched and he smirked evilly.

I shuddered.

"Hermione?"

I jumped and looked quickly at Ginny.

She had a 'are you serious' look on her face mixed with confused raised eyebrows.

"What are you looking at?"

"The uh ceiling."

Ginny's head tilted to the side then she looked away from me.

She seemed to buy it... sorta.

I didn't look at Malfoy at all the rest of dinner.

After dinner Ginny pulled me aside.

"I need your help in the library."

"Of course." I agreed.

We walked the long dark corridor and into the library.

"What are you looking for?" I asked heading towards the left side of the library.

"I'm looking for a book with answers."

"Answers?"

"Yes. Answers."

"Answers? To what question?"

"A question like... why the hell were you staring at Malfoy in Hogsmeade and all during dinner?"

I took a step back and stiffened.

"Umm Gin I don't think-"

"Answer the question."

I stared at her.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking-"

"I'm no fool Hermione Granger. Spill."

"There's nothing to tell."

Ginny sighed.

"Hermione I am NOT going to tell ANYBODY this, ecspecially not Harry or Ron so tell me."

I continued to stare at her.

"I think he likes me... possibly."

"Why?"

"I just think."

She didn't look convinced.

"He stares... like tonight. Ok that's it."

I couldn't tell her the truth, I didn't even know how I felt about his attention yet.

"Are sure you haven't done anything with him?

I frowned.

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me Hermione."

"Gin honestly listen there's nothing to tell. I think he's sick and weird and my arch enemy. I'm not interested so would you just forget about it?"

I didn't have any clue why I was reacting this way.

Blocking her out so defensively.

If anything I should want her opinion and advice.

"When you're ready I expect to be the first to know."

She said rolling her eyes.

I rolled mine back.

"Yea ok that'll be when hell freezes over."

"I'm sure that will happen soon then."

I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm tired I need to go back to my dorm and go to bed."

"Fine."

We departed then.

On my way back to my Head Dorm the corridors were nearly empty except for a few students running outside for a little bit longer until curfew.

I sighed annoyed at Ginny being so perceptive.

I love the girl, but this is not something that I like about her at the moment.

Now she's going to be keeping an eye -or two very big hawk like eyes- on me and Malfoy.

This is pissing me off, I don't want her suspecting or catching on.

Cause I don't even know what's going on or what it means!

Damn!

_Draco's POV_

That's it, I'm going to her dorm and going to call her out and demand that she sleep with me.

_Sigh_

No... that wouldn't be good.

I would do that to any other girl... except fucking Hermione Granger.

I growl deep in my chest.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the girl all through dinner and she was trying desperately not to stare back at me.

She so wants me.

Would what she do if I jump her?

Just grab her, drag her in a closet and start ripping off her clothes.

She would probably kill.

I turn down a wrong corridor and fuck me and my whole life she's at the very end of the corridor walking with her head down slightly.

I flatten myself against the wall in a shadow and inch closer to her as she approaches.

She's got an agitated look on her face.

Like the look I had on my face when I whacked myself off to her last night.

She picks up her pace and I count down the seconds until when she'll be right in front of me.

4...3...2...1

I take a step forward out of the shadows and block her way.

She just barely stops in time before crashing into me.

She has the most appalled and shocked expression on her cute little face.

Then she looks pissed.

"Malfoy get the hell-"

"On you?"

Her jaw drops.

"_No_!"

"In you?" I suggest.

She gasps this time and I grin ear to ear.

"Granger," I whisper leaning into her.

She begins to shake and I pull her with me against the wall.

She looks from side to side quickly, sees the corridors empty then looks back up to me.

"What?" She growls.

"I think I missed you today."

Silence.

We stare at each other for minute in the eyes then she gulps.

"Think?"

I lean down so that I'm somewhat level with her petite self.

"Did you want me at dinner tonight?"

I'm feeling more like myself.

Talking sexily, lurring her in.

But she just raises an eyebrow then smirks.

Never had a girl pull a smirk on me.

"You honestly think you have that effect on me?"

What the-

_Hermione's POV_

That shit eating grin on his face makes me want to sucker punch him.

He closes in on me and I'm literally frozen and he whispers my name -surname.

I blink and wait to hear what he has to say.

But he doesn't have anything to say.

He pulls me towards him then pushed me lightly up against the stone wall like back at the Quidditch stands.

I look around quickly hoping no one is witnessing this.

"What?" I finally growl annoyed by him but totally unable to walk away from him.

"I think I missed you today." He murmurs.

My eyebrows knit together and my forehead creases.

I look up at him into his eyes and stare.

Trying to decipher anything, but he's guarded as always.

"Think?" I finally ask, my voice cracks.

He leans down so that his face is close to mine and his body becomes closer to me.

"Did you want me at dinner tonight?" He asks cockily.

That's it.

That's when I snap out of it all.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk, I can see in his eyes that the smirk annoys him.

I know the smirk is his trademark.

"You honestly think you have that effect on me?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

The look on his face.

Although it's brief, it's priceless.

He quickly recovers and growls angrily.

"You're kidding with me Granger." He states.

"Excuse me? I don't think I am. I'm not about to swoon and fall into your arms because you say something bold."

He reaches and holds my chin in his hand.

"I can definitely make you swoon and fall into my arms."

"Not a chance."

He kisses me.

I'm taken aback at first then kiss him back.

How can I not, his lips are smooth and strong and his body is brushing agaisnt mine.

His arms wrap around me and he lifts me off my feet.

I gasp into his mouth and his tongue shoves its way in.

He pushes me into the wall and nibbles on my lips.

I pull away and gasp running my hands through his blonde locks.

He starts kissing my neck and jawline.

"Told... you." He whispers.

His invading smark remark pisses me off.

I push against him.

"Get off Malfoy!"

He chuckles and kisses me harder.

I fight it and don't reciporacate.

This angers him and he grips me tighter.

I shake my head as he's still kissing me and he pulls away furiously.

"What the fuck Granger?"

I sneer and twist my head away from him.

"We can't do this." I growl.

He starts kissing my neck and nibbling it.

"Why not?"

I heave a sigh.

"Cause... I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Then get off, it's not right."

He smirks.

"Sure does feel right."

She blinks thinking then quickly shakes her head.

"Let me go Malfoy."

"I'm curious Granger."

He starts stroking my leg and I cannot help but love the feeling of it.

"'What?" I growl back.

"Are you going to care when I fuck you?"

My head snaps up.

How can he be so blunt!?

It turns me on even more.

I groan and try to push him off.

He won't let me move an inch though.

"Are you? Cause if not, let's do it now."

I stare at him then say, without thinking:

"How good are you?"

He cracks a smirk and leans in:

"I'll fuck your brains out and you'll never want them back."

I gasp as my stomach pits at his words.

"Meet me." He goes on.

"What?"

"In the Room of Requirement. At one o'clock."

"No."

"You want to."

"How could you know that?"

"Your wet."

"No I'm-"

"I can smell you," he whispers and I'm suddenly very conscious about the way I smell.

"Meet me?" He begs.

I sigh and think.

"We'll do only whatever you want to do." He whispers in my ear and it surprises me.

I would have thought that if I go it's all or none, but maybe not...

"Ok." I whisper.

He groans and kisses my lips one more time and gropes my ass in the process.

"I still hate you."

He chuckles setting me back down.

"Does that mean we can't enjoy ourselves tonight?"

I frown thinking about this.

"One o'clock Granger." He breathes before walking away.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**

**It give me motivation and my apologies for taking so long for updates!**


	6. Gonna Be the Death of Me

**A/N: So I'm working hard to update faster, hope this is worth it :) please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Does Hermione go to the Room of Requirement or not?**

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 6: Gonna Be the Death of Me**

_Hermione's POV_

I couldn't go back to my dorm then, all I could do was walk.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't even control my feet as they moved.

I just stared at the ground thinking excessively about Malfoy.

I felt slightly queasy, sick...

_Nerves?_

I had to have a sit down.

I went into an empty classroom and sat on a desk and began to breathe in and out evenly.

_Am I really this overwhelmed thinking about meeting him tonight?_

_He said himself that we didn't have to have sex..._

_Why am I spazzing??_

I rub my hands aggresively against my face trying to clear my mind and find some peace.

The next thing I'm aware of is opening my eyes and feeling my body ache.

I'm lying across the desk breathing deeply.

_Did I pass out?_

_Really?_

_There's no way that I can meet Malfoy tonight._

_I just can't._

_I'm a wreck and he's not going to help out my situation at all._

_He's just going to get me into a worse situation._

_Damn him._

I sigh rising up from the desk and look around my surroundings.

I look at my wrist watch and see that it's just now midnight.

I sigh again and this time rise up from the desk and stretch.

I leave the room and walk down the corridor that is now completely emptied of students, voices and the sound of shuffling feet.

I shake my head thinking how much of a fool I am for Malfoy.

Just like every other girl in the school practically.

I cannot believe I nearly _considered _going to him tonight and just giving up my virtue for nothing.

That arse can kiss my-

That's when I hear it.

A girl moaning loudly then gasping.

I turn around and am looking at a door to another classroom.

It's quiet then and I wonder if I imagined it.

I slowly walk towards the door and put my hand on the door knob.

I hear a gasp again, a painful one, and I burst the door open, wand aimed.

The site before me is one branded into my mind forever.

Lavender is sitting on a desk with her skirt pushed up around her waist, Ron is on his knees before her and her legs are thrown over his shoulders.

She sees me and makes a horrified expression.

I bolt.

Stowing my wand in my pocket I flee.

Running.

Running, running, running to....

_Virtue be damned._

I'm running to the fucking Room of Requirement.

I force my tears away as I begin to sprint.

Within minutes I arrive and skid to a halt in front of the stone wall.

Slightly panting I quickly begin rubbing away the tears from my eyes.

Sniffiling and forcing myself to choke back my tears I begin to think about Malfoy... and a place I could be alone with him...

A place I can be alone and talk to him... maybe there could be a couch?

A door suddenly begins to form right before my eyes spreading across the stone wall.

Before entering I regain as much composure as I possibly can.

I enter and close the huge door behind me.

It fades away as soon as the door shuts.

I look around the room: there's a green and gold rug, a white couch, a fire place, a large window, a few lit candles scattered around and surprisingly a huge bed with black sheets.

I look down at my watch again and see that it's only 12:06 am.

I still have nearly an hour.

Just as I'm about to sigh dejectedly I hear a dark chuckle to my side.

Drawing my wand I spin on the spot and come face to face with Malfoy.

I gasp when I see him.

He's only wearing his black trousers.... no shirt.

His trousers are also riding very low I note and his glorious, pale, sculpted chest is completely bare open for my oogling.

"_Malfoy_!" I gasp backing away clutching one hand to my chest.

"You're earlier than I'd expected. You must be eager." He grins and it makes my knees weak.

He takes two very intimidating steps towards me.

I stare so absorbed by him.

He reminds me of the way I saw him in the library with his guard down.

Looking so natural and himself and sexy.

He looks like that now.

He's relaxed and himself.... which is different.

His eyes are dark... lively... dancing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco's POV_

Staring at Granger literally makes my heart accelerate, of course she'll never know that.

I can't help myself from staring at her.

She's so small, but at the same time she's got such defining womanly assests.

Her waist is narrow, but her hips widen out softly, her breasts appear huge in her white button blouse, her legs are so soft looking and lightly tanned.

Her eyes are dark but at the same time innocent.

I look down her body and actually groan.

At first her eyes widen, but then she shifts.

My growl pleases her, because she suddenly stands taller... more confidently.

Smirking I look back at her eyes and see lust.

They're hazy and smoky.

She wants me and her glazed eyes are giving me all the permission that I need.

I step towards her and wrap one arm around her waist.

She flinches and blinks several times.

I drag her towards me slowly.

She allows this.

When she's right up against me she stares at my chest.

I grin.

"You can touch."

She nods, embarrassed, and with one fingertip runs her hand down my chest.

I hold back a shiver.

No girls ever done something that innocent to me and made me hold back.

_Try not to think about that... just think I'm here with Granger.... and I'm going to fuck her senselessly.... right._

"You can do better than that." I encourage her as I run my hand down her waist to her bum.

She jumps when I cup her and crush her closer into my chest.

She sighs, weakening.

"C'mon Granger, what did you come here for?"

She looks up and I'm shocked that I see pain in her eyes.

Real pain.

I wonder what it is that's hurting her.

But quickly bash away that thought and grab her face pulling it up to my lips.

She responds immediately, and very eagerly.

Her small hands are running through my hair and her lithe body is rubbing directly against mine.

I groan and pull her deeper into the kiss tilting her head back.

She gasps into my mouth and I lightly nip her lip before flicking her tongue with mine.

She nearly collapses, but I catch her and drag her up to me.

Her legs circle around my waist and she grinds herself down on me.

I groan nearly cumming there in my pants.

She tastes so sweet and her body is so untouched that she's responding in ways that drive my nuts.

Stumbling I walk us across the room and pin her up against a wall flattening my body against hers.

She pulls away from my lips gasping and thrusting herself down against me.

"You-you.... you're a g-great kisser," she gasps clinging to my shoulders as I begin to kiss down her neck.

I smile against her collarbone.

"It's only just begun sweeheart."

She laughs and it's so surprisingly seductive I could've dropped her... again.

I unbutton all of her buttons with my teeth, but she whips the shirt off of her herself.

_Eager are we?_

The Gryffindor virgin princess is wearing a startling pink bra, but it's quickly moved out of the way and flung across the room.

The taste of her nipples in my mouth is one to be relished, and apparently she relishes the feeling of it from the sound of her strangled gasps and moans.

I detach myself to look at her and she's got a fierce look in her eyes.

"Granger?"

"Take me to the bed."

I raise an eyebrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

_How long have I been missing out on this for??_

_I can't believe the pleasurable coil he keeps instigating in the pit of my stomach._

_I can't take it, I really can't, I have to get away..._

_No....._

_Ron can do this after dating me...._

_I can do this after dating him..._

"Granger?"

_I want this unbelievably gorgeous man to fuck me._

"Take me to the bed." I command.

He raises one perfect eyebrow a fraction.

Then an evil smirk spreads across his face and he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I don't normally need to be told twice... but are you sure Granger? Are you going to try and kill me in the morning?"

For a mere second I try to comprehend his words and try to make sense of them, but I can't.

I run my hands down his chest and shake my head.

"I said take me to the bed."

He grins and tosses me onto the bed within the second.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco's POV_

_This unbelievably gorgeous virgin is going to be the death of me._

"If I had a galleon for every time I heard that..." I say grinning.

She doesn't look pleased by my remark, so I quickly kiss her.

She relaxes again, or maybe she becomes the exact opposite.

She's all hyped and jazzed up.

She's reaching for my pants buckle and her unstable hands are making no progress.

I remove the belt myself and then whip down her skirt ripping it.

"Hey!"

"I'll fix it later," I groan against her stomach as I kiss up to her chest.

She's gasping and panting and her hands are moving all over the place.

I grab her wrists in my hands in an iron grip and glare at her.

"Bloody hell are you having a seizure?"

She blushes and trys to pull her hands out of my grip and... cover herself.

I'm taken aback and pin her hands above her head now furious.

"Are you trying to _hide_ yourself?"

She stutters like an idiot and I take it as an obvious 'yes.'

"Don't do that Granger." I warn gripping her wrists tighter.

"I'm in the bed about to rock your world and the least you could do is let me have a proper look at your gorgeous self."

She blushes horribly.

"G-gorgeous?"

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes."

She tries to hold back a smile.

"What do you think you're a hideous beast Granger? Believe if you were you certainly wouldn't be in this position beneath me squirming from my touches."

She blushes again and squirms.

"Do you like that Granger?"

"Like what?" She gasps.

"You like me talking dirty." It's a statement of fact.

She does.

Almost every girl secretly loves it.

I kiss down her arm, down the side of her body until my head is level with her pussy.

Her hands are instantly in my hair gripping it.

"_No! Don't do that!"_

I chuckle before swiping her panties down and then bury my mouth between her legs.

She cries out and sits up so quickly that she's probably going to have whip lash.

"Ahhh Ma-Malfoy! Malfoy!"

She's in between horror and ecstacy.

I carry on and hold her thighs down tightly so there's no chance of an escape.

She moans and cries out then finally screams as loud as a banshee and her whole body has a small spasm and she clutches the bed sheets nearly tearing them.

I kiss back up to her mouth and kiss her hard.

"That was your first orgasm sweetheart." I inform her seeing as she's still shuddering in recovery.

"Oh... oh my...."

I grin and kiss her heavily again.

Kissing her is better then eating her out, which is still good, but when I kiss her her body is so responsive against mine.

She thrusts and grinds against mine and rubs her hands all down me.

I feel her small hands going for my button and zipper and immediately feel myself getting hard.

She pushes me up so she can steady herself and take off my pants.

She looks shocked when she finds that I don't wear any boxers.

"You always go this way?" She asks eyeing me and running a feather light touch down the underside of my dick.

I nod.

"Easy access."

She smiles.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

_Oh yes you better._

Granger's a virgin to sex, good kissing, and being given oral, but she's no virgin to touching a dick or sucking one off.

Her hand strokes my underside expertly and grips my base and head perfectly.

"You're not as innocent as I thought." I groan watching her.

She looks up and winks.

My pre cum is heavy and I decide that it's about fucking time.

I push Granger back and she falls back lightly onto the pillows.

"Are you wet?"

She nods.

"Maybe not enough though." She quickly adds eyeing my erection.

"I can fix that."

I start stroking and rubbing her clit quickly.

"Oh!" She gasps.

I whisper a charm under my breath and a small amount of lube appears on the tip of my finger.

I quickly rub it over myself then push her legs apart.

She looks very excited.

"Ready Granger?"

She nods rubbing my chest.

"No regrets?" I moan when she grasps my dick.

"None." She whispers.

Better to make the pain quick and over with.

"I'm sorry," I whisper then quickly thrust up into her.

She falls back and cries out in pain.

The feeling feels so good to me though.

I stay still giving her time to adjust.

She's so hot and sweet, she feels so perfect.

She whimpers and I quickly begin kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?"

She whimpers again, but her eyes flutter open.

"The pains over I promise. Wrap your legs around me." I instruct her.

She does slowly and I push a little higher up into her.

"Oh," she gasps.

I gasp too feeling immense pleasure in her heavenly cannal.

"Malfoy-" She gasps clawing into my back.

"Lean back baby."

She obeys again and suddenly she moans in pleasure.

I grin and start to slide out.

Her mouth makes the perfect shape of an 'O' then she bites her lip when I thrust back up into her.

I had planned to fuck Hermione Granger like an animal.

But watching her like then when I drilled in slowly and fully not only made it more pleasurable for her, but it felt amazing for me too.

I got to feel every part of her hot sweetness and there was no way at that moment that I would ever get away from it.

Granger's nails ran down my shoulders and arms and she boldly grabbed my bum and pulled me fuller up into her.

"Oh god... Malfoy... Malfoy...."

I chuckled.

"That's right baby, I am a fucking god."

She moans and bites her lip, that it starting to be the biggest turn on ever, then she twists her legs up with mine.

"Faster Malfoy," she pants in my ear then swirls her tongue in it.

I comply immediately, but not too fast obviously since its her first time.

But at a regular speed we set our beat and both begin to move against one another and fuck one another.

"Oh... so good..." she groans throwing her head back.

"I'm almost there," I growl kissing her hot breast.

"Nooo... don't stop...."

I grin and start rubbing her clit.

She cums and bites into my shoulder so as to stop herself from screaming.

"Oh," she breathes when I roll off of her after I cum.

"My... whoaa..."

I grin and close my eyes.

Granger rolls over and snuggles up against my chest on her side.

We fall asleep like that.

I woke up around eight hours later.

Groggily I stretched out as I sat up.

I was surprised to not feel Granger lying on me, I wouldn't have minded it... she's warm.

But I was absolutely horrified when I turned around in the bed and found that she was completely gone!

I jumped out of the bed half expecting to find her asleep on the couch, but she wasn't.

And all of her clothes are gone.

She left.

I'm furious.

No girl has ever, EVER pulled one on me like that.

I'm the one who always leaves the person behind in bed... or kicks them out of it.

But no this has certainly never been pulled on me before... not even by Pansy.

I dress angrily and storm the hell out of the Room of Requirement to the Great Hall for breakfast.

If she knows what's good for her that little witch will be still be there waiting for me to make an appearance.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione POV_

I woke up around seven in the morning and found Malfoy laying half on top of me.

I was nervous to move because I didn't want to wake him up.

He'd probably leave as soon as he woke up.

He seemed like a person who was a light sleeper to me so it took me a while to work up the courage to move.

However it turned out that he certainly wasn't a light sleeper.

He didn't even stir when I practically had to kick him off of me to get out of the bed and he didn't stir at all the whole time while I got dressed and repaired the tear in my skirt courtesy of him.

I was a bit sore and achy, particularly between my legs, and I began to think of my self as not a virgin anymore.

It didn't mean much now that it was over with.

So I wasn't a virgin?

None of my friends were either.

This was a big step, but I was ok with it now that it had been made and I was ok with the way in which it had played out.

It was a good experience surprisingly.

Obviously I've only had sex once and from how it had gone I liked it and Draco Malfoy was a fantastic lover.

Or fucker... whatever.

But he's a womanizer, playboy, whore so this was probably just a one time deal kind of thing.

I was glad I woke up before him and got out of there before him, ecspecially after just loosing my virginity.

If I had woken up and found myself alone then I might see this whole incident much more negatively then the way I see it now.

I was surprised that I had absolutely no regret for sleeping with Draco Malfoy.

It had felt right.

Strangely it felt like I had always in the depths of my mind know that I would sleep with him.

I was completely unaffected by the fact that I'd slept with my childhood enemy and my friends worst foe.

I was more shocked by the fact that I wasn't shocked in the first place.

No regrets.

None.

I wouldn't mind giving it another go either.

And the absolute last thing on my mind successfully was Ron.

When I left the Room of Requirement I went to my Head Dormitory, showered then redressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast around eight-thirty.

Harry and Ginny were already at breakfast and in a heated discussion.

I simply nodded them a greeting and took my seat beside Harry.

Neville came down and sat across from me a few minutes later and asked about my night.

I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Amazing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Had a good read."

He nodded.

"Well my night was horrible, Professor Snape caught me three minutes after curfew and gave me three weeks worth of detentions..."

Halfway through breakfast I looked up to the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Malfoy staring at me.

I was surprised by the violent jerk that went through my body and the coiling in the pit of my stomach when I saw his angry face glaring openly at me.

I quickly looked away.

After breakfast Harry suggested that Neville and I accompany him and Ginny to Hogsmeade again.

"Can't I have detention all day with Snape." Neville griped.

"I'll go." I say happy to go.

"Great, lets go down now. Sorry Neville." Harry said awkwardly.

"S'ok... hope you guys have fun."

"Don't worry I'll bring you back a sugar quill from Honeydukes," Ginny promised giving his arm an encouraging squeeze.

"Thanks Ginny."

We stood from our seats and walked out of the entrance and began down the main corridor.

"Oh!" I suddenly gasped feeling a tight grip on my forearm.

I turned and was staring at Malfoy.

I just barely contained another gasp.

"Hey get your hand off of her!" Harry cried in alarm.

"Sorry Potty I need a word with Granger... Prefects stuff." He added raising a threatening brow to Harry.

"Make it quick." Harry suggested aggressively.

Malfoy smirked.

"I need a word in private, you two can go along and Granger will meet you shortly."

"I don't think so-"

"It's all right Harry," I cut in quickly knowing that I'd regret saying it.

"I'll meet you guys in Hogsmeade in a bit."

I didn't miss the glare that Ginny was shooting directly at me instead of Malfoy.

Harry didn't look convinced.

Malfoy turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Silently and slowly I turned and followed.

Malfoy led me down the corridor until it was completely deserted then quickly opened an empty classroom door and held the door open for me.

I walked in and turned around to face him, honestly curious by his behavior.

"Malfoy-"

"I'm the one with questions Granger so pipe down. Where the bloody hell did you go this morning?"

I was taken aback by this.

"I went down to breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Why do you care?"

He glared at me.

"Again I'm the one with questions Granger."

This confused me.

"I thought I would get out of there before you woke up, I thought you'd get mad if we spent the night together."

His eyebrows lifted quickly.

"Sorry to dissapoint you Granger but that's not what I wanted."

"Sorry?"

"Yes you should be. Imagine my dissapointment this morning when I woke up ready to give you another mind blowing round and you weren't there."

I couldn't believe that he had wanted me to stay.

"Since when do playboys want their girls staying around till morning?"

"It's just sex Granger, I don't follow any such stupid rules."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. Now..."

He took three slow steps towards me.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, I think now would be a perfect time for you to make up for your mistake this morning."

"I don't think so."

"Why the hell not?"

"I told my friends I wouldn't be far behind, and one of them already is suspecting. I can't be away long without blowing your cover."

"You could blow something else of mine."

I chuckled walking past him.

"Maybe some other time."

I opened the door to leave but Malfoy's large pale hand came crashing down over me and slammed the door close.

"You're a tease."

I grinned.

"I need to get back to my friends."

"You sure aren't acting like a girl who just lost her virginity several hours ago."

I shrugged.

"I guess I'm a different type than you usually get, which is why we're probably so appealing to one another."

He smirked.

"Meet me." He growled.

"Again?"

"Lunch time, my dorm."

"No mine."

"Excellent."

He grabbed me then and gave me another one of those mind blowing kisses that had made me squirm shamelessly last night.

Four hours later I walked into my bedroom in my dorm and shrieked.

There laying across my bed, shirtless once again, was Draco Malfoy.

"How the hell did you-"

That was when I noticed his broomstick leaning against the wall and my balconies french doors wide open.

"I let myself in, hope you don't mind. And I might add that I think that this is very convient for us."

He said jerking his thumb towards the direction of my balcony.

I bit my lip.

"Get your ass over here sweetheart," he growled sitting up.

I quickly put a silencing and locking charm over my room and walked over to him.

"You know when you bite your lip like that you make me hard." He said stroking a lock of my hair.

He seemed to like to touch my hair.

I quit biting my lip immediately.

"Aw now why'd you stop that?"

I leaned in and straddled his waist.

"I'm a tease remember?"

"Oh yes I do, but this time your definitely going to please."

He flipped me over and ripped open my shirt and yanked down my skirt.

Draco Malfoy is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**Please review! **

**Thank you for reading!!**


	7. Consuming Me

**A/N: Uploaded a chappie yesterday an another today :) on a roll and hopefully you guys are enjoying it :) and thanks to the reviewer who brought it to my attention that the drinking age in England is 18 (my baddd)Pleas review! btw i hate the title of this chapter but i couldn't think of anything else :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Sex, sex, sex, sex and more sex. Things turn from good to bad... and Ron's acting weird...**

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 7: Consuming Me**

2 Days Later....

Hermione was sitted at a table in the library hunched over a potions essay.

This potion essay however was not consuming her mind like it should.

Instead her mind was fuzzy and kept drifting back to what had happened two days ago in her bedroom...

_After Draco had ripped off her shirt and dress he'd pulled out his wand and muttered a charm that made the rest of both their clothes disappear._

_He held down Hermione's thighs as he kiissed the top of her mound._

_She cried out wrapping her hands in his silvery locks._

_Draco then pushed two fingers inside her._

_Hermione gasped and flexed her muscles in response._

BAM!

"Hello Granger..."

- - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

I was shook out of my daydreaming from the sound of my potions book being slammed shut.

"Hello Granger," a deep voice behind me whispered.

I stiffened and felt his right hand wrap around my waist from behind me.

- - - - - - - - -

_Draco's POV_

This vixen was driving me crazy.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, of course she'd never know this.

When I entered the library and saw her just to the left of the restricted section I couldn't contain myself any longer.

My studies had kept me very busy the last two day and it was complete agony not being able to touch her.

I had to have her right then.

- - - - - - - - -

"Follow me," he whispered in her ear giving her waist a little squeeze.

She nodded.

Draco walked away slowly and entered the restricted section and went down the very last aisle.

It was silent and dark, complete privacy.

Not a minute later Hermione came down the aisle and smiled at him.

He smirked back.

They fell down to the floor together and began grabbing at each others clothing and kissing madly.

Hermione was beneath Draco as he hiked up her skirt and grinded himself against her aching spot.

Draco wasted no time in taking her.

They stood up at some point, with Hermione's back against his chest and her chest pressed into a bookshelf.

Draco thrust into her violently from behind and twisted her hair while gripping her hips.

It was so different from their first time and their second.

He was rough and she was too.

She liked it and embraced it.

When he allowed her to turn around she dragged her manicured nails down his pale chest leaving red scratches behind.

He growled pinning her arms up above her head into the bookcase.

A few minutes later after they'd both cum Draco pulled out and they redressed and departed.

2 More Days Later.....

Hermione walked out of Professor Binns class and began walking towards the bathroom.

When she rounded a corridor a hand clasped over her mouth and dragged her across the floor into a closet.

"Fuck me Granger."

She groaned and nodded feeling his hand swirl on her clit through her panties.

She threw him down on the ground of the closet and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

Instead of pulling off her panties though she grabbed his dick and shoved it down her throat.

Draco's head flung back in surprise at the immensely pleasurable gesture.

After he came down her throat they didn't have sex, she went back to class.

When Hermione came into her dorm that night Draco was once again waiting on her bed shirtless.

His broom leaning against her dresser and her french doors were wide open.

It was like the library scene all over again.

Draco roughly pushed into her and pinned her arms down.

She loved it.

"Tell me how much you like this Granger," He growled in her ear.

She moaned loudly in response.

"_Tell _me," he grunted kneading one of her breasts.

"I... love.... it.... Ma-Malfoy...." she moaned arching up to his body.

Draco's hands skated up her bum and back to her shoulders and pulled her up so she was straddling him.

"Ride me."

She whimpered and pushed down hard on him.

Draco moaned falling onto his back as she took contol.

Her fingers gripped and dug into his chest.

Draco rested his hands on her hips as she bounced up and down on him and swirled her hips above him.

"You're so fucking sweet Granger," he growled gripping her thighs.

Hermione gasped and moaned.

His thumb began rubbing her clit harshly.

"God... Grangerrrr...." he came shuddering and squirming beneath her.

Hermione smiled.

"That's right baby, I am a god." She repeated his statement from before.

1 Week Later....

Hermione once again was riding Draco as he lay tensed up beneath her.

"Relax," she whispered slowly moving up and down his rod.

Draco gripped the wood of the bench he was lying on and thrust up into her to the hilt.

Hermione moaned letting her head lull back.

She liked having slow sex with him like this.

It lasted longer and was actually more pleasurable.

Draco looked up at the ceiling of the Slytherin Quidditch locker room and groaned.

His eyes fluttered shut and he finally relaxed.

Although his eyes were closed all he could still see was her face and hair in his mind.

"You're so sweet Granger," he groaned lightly tracing her hip.

He said that a lot to her, and she loved it when he said it.

Hermione smiled and splayed her hands against his chest and tightened her inner muscles milking him.

"Dear god!" He cried eyes widening.

She chuckled.

He glared at her.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Shhh..."

Hermione leaned in and kissed his lips fully.

This was Draco's favorite thing.

His tongue plunged into her mouth and tasted an even better sweetness... well almost.

The feeling of her tightness around him made him shudder and quiver.

Hermione was becoming skillful very quickly in the art of sex.

Soon they began to pick up their pace and move faster.

Milking him for all she was worth Hermione successfully made him cum twice.

She kissed his lips deeply once more before she left him on the bench.

4 Days Later...

Draco kissed down her back as she lay sleeping soundly on her stomach.

She looked so delicate lying nude on the bed fast asleep.

_She certainly deserves a rest_, Draco thought remembering her fucking him like no other only minutes ago.

He'd come to her bedroom and found that her clothes were strewn around the floor, but she wasn't there.

He walked to her bathroom and saw her silhoutte against the shower curtain.

He grinned.

Hermione was washing her hair when suddenly a voice whispered in her ear.

"Didn't mummy ever teach you to lock the door?"

When she recognized his voice she chuckled and turned around to face him.

They were both nude and soaked from the shower and that was all it took.

Draco slammed her against the wall of the shower and attached his mouth to one of her breasts.

She groaned.

Draco's hands pulled her legs apart and three fingers seeked out her hot core.

Hermione thrashed against him and clung to his muscular shoulders.

"Oh Malfoy," she gasped pulling her legs tighter around him and digging the heels of her feet into his bum.

He looked up into her eyes and she smiled staring back into his.

Lightly she brushed his cheek with her hand.

She began nibbling on her bottom lip and then looked nervous.

"You know... you're sort of beautiful...." she whispered in awe.

Draco tilted his head to the side then devoured her cute mouth with his own.

They shagged furiously.

Both wanting nothing more than to reach their pleasure peek.

Draco flattened his body against hers so he could feel her slippery chest and legs.

Hermione let him pound her into the wall and yanked several locks of his hair out.

Draco growled and pulled her out of the shower with him.

They left the water running as he crossed from the bathroom to her bedroom.

He walked them over to her vanity and bent her over it.

She gasped as he entered her from behind, he always loved doing this.

Hermione clawed at the wood and lay herself flat against it.

She screamed when he began rubbing her clit and bit the back of her neck and ears.

The vanity rammed into her stomach from the ferocious power of his thrusts but she didn't care.

Draco rammed several more times up into her, stretching her and filling her completely.

They both cried out the others name when they reached their peek.

Legs shaking Hermione slumped against the vanity and passed out.

Draco chuckled and lifted her up and placed her on her bed.

He kissed down her back and let himself have a good look at her nude body.

He smiled and then lay down beside her spent and exhausted himself.

_Draco's POV_

I fucking fuck Hermione Granger everywhere.

In the room of requirement, in her room, in the library, in a closet, on a desk, in a corridor against a statue, in a bathroom, on the Quidditch Pitch and several other places.

The girl was driving me crazy.

Not only sexually but I can't stop thinking about her.

Not absurd thoughts like I had had before, but I am always thinking about her.

What she is doing, do I drive her as crazy as she drives me, what she wrote her potions essay on, when am I going to see her again.... all sorts of thoughts.

It should make me angry, I'm a Malfoy by god and I don't get all lovey dove on some shag.

And I certainly don't chase girls, but there is something so different about Granger.

It's no secret that she's the best shag I've ever had in my life.

I love touching her and fucking her.

But that's just it right?

There's nothing more to it?

I said so myself 'it's just sex.'

But sex with one particular girl doesn't drive me this crazy.

It really doesn't, I can get along fine during my day, but not with her.

Every morning when I see her I want to be alone with her.

I want to touch her and look at her... then of course fuck her sweet beautiful self.

That's another strange thing.

I think Granger's beautiful... and gorgeous.

I even admitted that to her.

Something that I've never done before to a girl.

Not even Pansy... who I haven't shaggged in almost a month.

Granger, I just have to keep telling myself, is more than just an ich... she's a phase.

A phase I have to go through, shag many several times, then eventually it'll get old and boring and I won't care for it any more.

Eventually....

Until she gets old I'll continue to shag her senselessly and let her consume my mind.

I've done this myself to many girls before, who's to say I shouldn't go through it too?

So long as nobody knows.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

Oh fuck.

I am fucking in love with Draco fucking Malfoy.

Ok maybe not in _love_, but I definitely feel something for him.

Which is only natural because I shag him nearly every day, but I keep feeling things that I know I ought not too.

Or maybe it doesn't matter.

It's ok to feel how you feel no matter what right?

It's ok that his sexiness consumes my mind, or that thoughts of us shagging are becoming more important than Charms class, or that his face is so angelicly beautiful that I'm starting to wonder if this is all just a really really good and long dream.

My feelings at the beginning of this all had been under control.

I love the way he makes my body feel... but after him making my body feel so good so many times I want my heart to feel that good too.

I know he's not the person for me to love and I'm not the person for him to love.

We're such opposites it could never work out.

I know that.

But even though that may be... I do love Malfoy in a way.

I know he doesn't feel the same, and that's why I'm not going to tell him.

But if I'm starting to fall for him that means that having sex with him is only going to make my feelings for him deeper.

Do I need to a put a stop to this before it possibly gets ten times worse?

My mind tells me yes, but my heart tells me to keep at it and maybe in some way he loves me back too.

I don't ever think about Ron anymore.

Only Malfoy.

Oh what a mess... how did I get myself in this situation in the first place?

I know what love is because I was and still sort of am in love with Ron and this is how it felt with Ron in the beginning.

He consumed my mind, I wondered things about him all the time and I could not fight one flaw in him because all the flaws were in me.

After dinner that night Ginny came up to me.

"So are you going to tell me anything yet?" She griped.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, there's nothing to tell you Ginny."

She glared then stomped off angrily.

I sighed, sad that I could not be honest with her.

The next morning at breakfast I felt a heavy stare on me.

I turned expecting to see Malfoy with a lusty gaze, but instead saw Ron staring at me hurt.

I recoiled and turned back around.

_How odd._

In first class of the day: Herbology Harry and I were partners in testing to see if gillyweed works on mice.

While writing our results on parchment I heard a heavy sigh.

I looked up and saw Ron once again staring at me.

His eyes were sad again and glazed.

I turned away again.

I forced the thought of Ron staring at me like that away from my head for the rest of the day and went on like usual.

Dinner was uneventful.

Ginny refused to look or speak to me and Harry questioned me on this.

"It's all right Harry, we're fine and she'll get over it soon enough." I promised.

Harry looked skeptical.

"Hermione what's going on exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

_Why do my friends have to be so damn perceptive?_

"You're different." Harry says raising his eyebrows.

"Go on."

Harry tilts his head to the side.

"Is there something that you should tell me?"

I shake my head.

"No."

He sighs and looks down at his plate.

A few minutes later he nudges me.

"Ron's staring at you... again."

I look quickly at Harry.

"You noticed that too?"

He nods pursing his lips.

"Have you talked?" He asks.

I shake my head again.

"Not in weeks."

"Hmmm..."

"Does he ever talk about me?"

Harry shakes his head.

"No beacause Lavender is _always_ around him."

"Do you think he wants to talk to me?" I ask.

Harry shrugs.

"Probably."

I bite my lip and look back at my plate.

This was just perfect, how much more could go wrong now?

Midnight...

_Hermione's POV_

When I came back to my bedroom that night I was surprised not to find Draco shirtless on my bed for once.

I sighed putting down my school bag from the day and began to undress.

I heard a creak from behind and quickly spun around even though I already knew who it was.

Draco... I mean Malfoy walked into my room with the most serious stone look I'd ever seen across his face.

He closed the door of my balcony and let his broom fall to the ground.

I had no idea what expression was on my face, but I felt very confused.

He was so stoic.

I waited for him to speak.

He made no moves.

I frowned.

He was never this... quiet.

"Malfoy." I finally greeted him.

He continued to stare silently and I raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head lightly and his head titled.

"No."

I was surprised by his tone.

It sounded... angry.

"Whatever," I growled turning away.

_What the hell is up with him?_

I once again began to undress, but stopped when I felt his large cold hand wrap around my wrist.

He held it lightly and I looked up at him questioning the gesture.

"Mind if I?" He asked smirking.

I sighed.

"Go ahead then."

Button by button he slowly unbuttoned my white school blouse.

I hated to admit, but it really turned me on.

He stared at my skin as more and more of it became revealed inch by inch.

His eyes were hungry and it didn't match the slowness of his actions.

"Draco?"

He looked up at my face.

I was so taken aback by the beauty of it I almost fainted.

His face was so angelic.

And though his body was hard, strong and domineering and he had moments ago looked dangerous, at this moment he looked like the most unlikely person to ever hurt someone in any way.

"Yes?"

"You...." I trailed off.

He raised one perfect brow at me.

I tried again.

"You're so... beautiful."

He smiled.

A real easy smile that captivated me.

His pearl white teeth were so handsome just like the rest of him.

I suddenly couldn't believe my luck, that I had been spending so much time with this beautiful man and he had given me so much attention.

Not in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that Draco Malfoy was beautiful.

But he was, he really was.

I had never expected myself to be as lucky to get to be with some intimiately that was this good looking.

I suddenly felt very intimidated by his beauty.

I knew I was about to wake up from this whole dream any second.

Draco's soft delicate hand left my blouse and stroked my jawline then cheekbone.

Then he cupped my jaw and pressed his firm lips to mine.

I always loved kissing him more than anything.

He was just so good at it.

He kissed like a man who was thirty or forty or a god.

His lips moved against mine and his other hand wrapped around my waist bowing my body against him.

My hands crawled up his chest and grippd the collar of his sweater.

He smiled against my mouth and deepened the kiss titlting my head back and holding it gently.

My hands slid up into his hair and grabbed onto his locks.

Draco lifted me up then and my legs wrapped instinctly around his narrow waist.

His hands moved to my bum to support me as my hands continued to swim through his hair.

His hungry lips pulled away from mine and he began to kiss down my neck.

"D-Dracooo..."

"Hm?" He groaned against me breathing heavily.

I sighed then gasped when his lips began to nibble my earlobe.

"Oh I-I-I-"

"What is is baby?" He asked pulling back to look up at me.

I blinked then kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

He kissed me back, but then pulled away again.

"What did you wanna say?"

I sigh and run my hand down his cheek, past his neck and down his chest.

"Draco... please...."

"Please what?"

I'm so nervous to say it for some reason.

"I want you to..."

He sighs and pulls me closer against him.

"Tell me. You can have it, just tell me."

I blush and smile.

"Make love to me."

His head falls back and he looks up at me.

_Shit, he wasn't expecting that._

_It's over, he's going to drop me and it'll all be-_

I'm shocked when his lips crash down on mine and he spins us around so we're facing the bed.

He takes two huge steps toward the bed and lightly drops me.

I land on my bum, but quickly start scooting back because he's leaning in towards me chasing me back.

My back hits my headboard and Draco grasps my ankle in one hand and draws me back to him.

He pulls me closer until my head is level with the pillows.

I lay back and he hovers over me and then finishes unbuttoning my shirt.

He softly pulls it down my arms and tosses it over his shoulder.

I lean up and grab the bottom of his sweater and pull it up to his neck.

He takes it off the rest of the way and it joins my shirt on the floor.

Draco's hand brushes my toes and foot and then circles his hand around my ankle.

He slowly runs this one hand up my leg, massaging it slowly as he leans in towards me.

I lay back and gasp when his hand goes underneath my skirt.

He fingers the hem of my panties and softly tugs one side down.

Then he repeats this whole exercise on my other leg with his other hand and tugs the other side of my panties down.

With both hands he reaches under and yanks my panties down to my knees.

I try to kick them off impatiently, but he doesn't let me.

Apparently he wants to take his sweet time.

Which is ok I guess because it's been bloody amazing so far.

Once my panties are discarded he wraps both of his hands around either of my breasts and kneads them through my black bra.

My toes curl at the minstration and he leans down and licks in between my breasts then blows over the sensitive area.

I gasp arching up.

My arms consrict around his neck and pull his mouth down to mine.

As we kiss his hands run down my sides and underneath me to grip my bum.

I moan grinding up against his hardness still in his pants.

Draco bites my bottom lip and jerks lightly on it.

I giggle and push him away and sit up so that I can take his pants off.

I unbuckle his belt and pull it full out through all the loops then toss is to the side.

Draco unbuttons his pant button and I quickly unzip his fly.

Of course like always: no boxers.

I yank his pants down to mid thigh and grab the base of his shaft and run my hand fully down it.

He grunts and takes his pants the rest of the way off.

I push him back so he's sat on his bum, sitting up, and I straddle him.

My hand works up and down his shaft pumping him then I lean down and lick his head.

He shudders and grabs my thighs in his hands in weakness.

I grin and kiss up his chest and nestle my face in the side of his neck.

"You're beautiful too you little vixen," he groans rubbing my bum with one hand and twirling my tresses in the other.

I giggle, I so love it when he says that, and bite his neck softly.

Draco twists his face and kisses my cheek then down the side of my neck and shoulder to my collarbone.

I pull back and rise up.

He licks one of his hands then runs it down his dick.

I smile and slowly sink down onto him.

I tense, but he's relaxed and he holds my bum tightly with both hands.

When I relax he thrusts up into me.

My head falls back and he grips me tighter.

He thrusts again, filling me to the hilt and I cry out in pleasure closing my eyes.

He begins a slow even pace of thrusting up into me.

My neck feels broken because my head lulls back this entire time and flops from side to side.

My hands are gripped around Draco's neck securely and he's grunting and panting as he pushes up into me fully.

I had imagined him making love to me before, but this is beyond any expectation I ever had.

I always thought he filled me more than the time before, but this is beyond any of that now.

My toes curl as he thrusts hard and I cry and moan in ecstacy.

He kisses down my neck and chest, it feels so amazing.

His kisses are so soft and delicate.

Each kiss makes me sink deeper and deeper into him.

I feel so loved and whole right now and I can feel his love for me and his love fore my body at the same time.

I open my eyes and look into his.

He stares back and his eyes touch my soul.

I don't care anymore, I'm gone.

I'm his now to do with what he pleases.

He's panting as he stares at me and we kiss heatedly.

His lips are raw and are as hot as the rest of his body.

I wrap my hands in his hair again.

He thrusts up harder and I shriek in pleasure.

He gains momentum by this.

We fall back and he roars in pleasure.

He moves above me, both of his hands pinned against either side of my head on the pillows.

I gasp and pant.

Our legs twist and tangle together, my arms reach up and grasp onto the headboard, my head is rolling around in circles.

I feel bouyant like there is no gravity anymore.

I arch up and our chests touch.

We both moan heavily from it.

I feel like I am just an entire body of pleasure.

You can touch me anywhere and I'll be in bliss, it doesn't matter where.

Draco's face strains and his forehead creases.

His deep thrusts are all I care about anymore.

I want more and I want it to last forever.

His heavy breathing and pants sound like heaven to me.

Our bodies move together, embracing each other then shudder in pleasure.

"H-Hermione!" Draco gasps grabbing a hold of my hips.

He thrusts deeper.

I moan and cling to him.

A realy bouyancy grips me then and I feel like I'm being shot across space at a million miles.

My body quivers and rattles as I cum harder then ever before in my life.

"Oh fuck," he grunts before cumming.

I'm still clinging to him and panting.

He's still moving in me and it's incredible.

All of his thrust went deep and made me feel whole.

I am whole now.

I gasp in pleasure before I finally fall back exhausted.

Draco falls on top of me.

His body is heavy and hot, but I wouldn't rather have him anywhere else then here.

My eyes close and I listen to my heart thundering and his heated panting.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The after glow is fuzzy and hazy and they both fall asleep wrapped up against each other.

Later that same morning Draco woke up first.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco's POV_

Oh dear god, I am fucked.

Staring at the still sleeping form of Hermione Granger I realize this.

Not twenty-four hours ago I made love to this girl.

I didn't just have a great shag that was to always be remembered, it went so much deeper then that.

For me.

I made love to her and I fucking loved it.

God, I'm a pussy.

_I can't love her, I can't love her, I can't love her..._

I keep repeating this in my head.

I keep repeating this because I know that she will never ever feel the same about me.

Even if she did feel the same it would never work out.

Last night was the best night of my life, but I can't share that with her.

This can go absolutely nowhere.

I sigh and cover my face with my hands as I reflect upon this.

I am in love with Hermione Granger.

_Who would've thunk it?_

I realized it the moment I saw her last night.

_I love her._

I'm Draco Malfoy: I don't love, I don't make relationships and I've got a reputation to uphold.

She makes me forget all of that though.

She makes me just see and think about her.

I can't go a day without her because I am so deeply connected and tied to her.

I want her only for myself and I want to give myself to her.

She can never, ever know this.

I keep so much from her that I wish I could tell her.

She's so beautitful and lovely... she doesn't deserve somebody like me.

She deserves someone who will tell her that they love her.

Not a coward fool like me.

I can't put a stop to this though.

I ache for the damn girl all day every day.

She's everything to me.

She consumes me because she's a part of me.

I can never have what I had last night with another person even if I live forever.

Why me?

Why her?

Why can't she just be a phase like I had forced myself to believe?

Why?

Do I end this now?

Can I end this now?

Should I just tell ther that I love her?

I consider this and think yes I should.

But something holds me back.

My fear.

My lack of experience in this situation.

I've never loved before and I cannot imagine how rejection from my first and only love would hurt.

I can't think right now.

She stirs and I look at her quickly.

Shit, times up...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione's POV_

I opened my eyes and heard a sharp intake of breath next to me.

I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes and face and look to see Draco staring at me.

I grin tiredly already ready for another round.

"Morning," I whisper still grinning.

His lip twitches.

I lean towards him and kiss his lips.

He kisses back and bites my bottom lip again.

I smile and pull back.

When I sit back I'm about to ask him to come over and do to me what he does best, but I'm cut off.

"I have to go."

"What?"

He jumps from my bed and begins getting dressed.

"Draco-Malfoy?" I ask biting my lip.

"I have to leave now."

"Oh ok... right."

He dresses, without speaking and then grabs his broom.

I blink several times and get out of my bed.

He stares at my nakedness and I smile shyly before grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around me.

I walk over to him and kiss his clothed chest.

He tenses up and stiffens.

I look up at him.

"See you around Granger," he growls.

I nod.

"Ok."

He's gone.

I blink several times trying to make sense of what just happened.

I can't.

We had our best sex ever last night and then he leaves me furious the next morning as though nothing happened..

Well what did I expect?

I've known all along that he's a player.

He said so himself: 'it's just sex.'

I suddenly gasp.

Did he figure it out!

Does he know that I love him?

Shit... well obviously because I asked him to make 'love' to me last night.

But he did make love to me, he didn't refuse me, so why is he angry now?

I sigh and sit back on my bed.

Tears form in my eyes and sting.

I try to pull them back in.

It's not worth it.

And neither is trying to keep my love for Draco hidden.

I can't continue on like this with him anymore.

He obviously cannot return my feelings and I cannot give myself any false hope.

I need to quit this immediately.

_Does he care about me at all?_

Probably not.

He's been a good guy to me this far, but we've just gone past that point.

I have to finish this.

I feel more tears begin to form and this time I let them fall.

I don't want to end this.

I ache for him, I don't want to say goodbye.

_All I want is to be loved. _

_Why can't he just love me?_

Why does every guy I love have to do this to me.

I got dumped because I wouldn't have sex with a guy who did love me, but the guy who I' will have sex with doesn't love me.

It's all backwards.

* * *

**I like this chapter :) and I hope you did too!**

**Please review!!**

**xoxoxo**

**btw are is my grammar ok? lemme know and be specific :) thank you**


	8. An Agonizing Kind of Love

**A/N: Kind of a while to update. I'm working hard on other stories, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Both Hermione and Draco are going crazy and are upset... Ron rejoins the plot**

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 8**

**An Agonizing Kind of Love**

_Draco's POV_

It's been a solid week since I 'made love' to Granger and it's getting worse everyday.

The little minx is deliberately driving me crazy.

I glared at her across the room of the Transfiguration class hoping to burn a hole into her.

Today she was wearing the most flattering pleated skirt hiked up accompanied with stilettos and a tight white blouse.

Not only was she wearing this outfit, that made me want to claw my eyes out before I ruined my pants, but she was flirting all around the classroom with every guy.

_That little-_

I held my breath.

She bent over in her chair, giving me a perfect view of her, and retrieved an ink bottle from her bag.

Playing innocent.

Hermione Granger's the farthest thing from innocent as far as I'm concerned.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten breathing evenly.

This is how most days have been going since that night.

She flaunted herself all about the school all week and everynight I would chose not to go to her and instead take a potion to knock myself out so that I wouldn't give in to my temptation.

Because if I gave into my temptation and went to her who knows what would happen.

I might 'make love' to her again.

I would love to do that, but I can't.

It can never work and I will not risk being rejected by her.

It makes me angry seeing all the boys in the corridors staring after her and no doubt having little fantasies in their heads.

What so now that I've bedded her she's gained confidence and made every boy in the school notice it?

If I had it my way I would punish the hell out of her.

Hopefully on a bed with her arms tied to the headboard.

I quickly push that thought away.

I groan making my way down to Charms class.

_Hermione's POV_

I couldn't help but notice all the male attention I was recieving Monday morning.

While walking down the corridor some guys would stare after me and some would even stroll directly behind me, going in the opposite direction of their class.

The attention certainly played as a distraction to my forbidden thoughts of Draco and I was glad for it for that reason.

Monday I focused on my studies and was surprised when at dinnertime a Ravenclaw named Eddie Vane came up to me and invited me to accompany him to Hogsmeade on Saturday.

I politely declined saying that I would probably being studying, which I honestly probably would be.

These distractions, although incredibly surprising, did not make me forget about Draco.

Draco.

I'd said his first name to him that night.

Had that been a wrong move on my part?

We'll he'd called me Hermione back so it shouldn't matter...

Draco didn't come to my bedroom that night.

And although I was glad because I did not have to deny him and make up an explanation for why, but I was uncertain for his reason for not being there.

He always came to my room... or grabbed me into a broom closet.

Does he know that I love him and he knows now it's time for him to drop me?

Tuesday I chose to wear a sweater dress and this seemed to please many guys again.

Two boys who I didn't know before they introduced themselves came and talked with me in the library socially and invited me to come to a concert in Hogsmeade on Friday.

I politely declined once again.

At dinner I felt several flickering looks on me all evening and tried to ignore them.

I also forced myself to not look at the Slytherin table and at one Slytherin in particular.

Wednesday morning I was worried.

I had Potions today with the Slytherins.

Not good.

I sat in the very front, knowing Draco sits in the very back and talked, perhaps a bit too much, to Harry the entire class while brewing.

I lingered after class to make sure that I wouldn't have to pass Draco or look at him on my way out.

It was a smart decision.

Wednesday I got no invitations for Hogsmeade, but did get several 'hellos' 'his' and 'hey theres' in the corridors.

That night I cried when I came into my dorm and found that Draco wasn't waiting for me on my bed.

Giving him up was in a way simple, I have other things in my life to focus on, but when I was alone it all changed.

I missed him.

And I was still curious in the first place as to why he quit coming for me.

Thursday I wore my regular school uniform, but I still was given a lot of attention.

"Harry a lot of people have been... overly friendly to me this week." I informed him over lunch feeling the gaze of some Hufflepuffs on my back.

"Yeah you look great Hermione."

I frowned.

"That's not what I meant."

He shrugged.

"I just don't understand why I'm getting more attention then usual. Did I grow an inch? Does my hair look better? Does my skin look soft? What is it?"

Harry gave me a one over.

"You look kind of different.... I don't know just... confident maybe?"

"Confident?"

"Yeah... I don't know Hermione."

"Do I look pretty?" I whispered shyly.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"You look gorgeous."

I blushed.

Trying to quit the drug that I call Draco Malfoy was becoming more and more _painful_.

The bigger the stretch of separation went on the more my feeling of wholeness was being jerked away in the opposite direction of my body.

Not seeing him was making me feel empty.

I tried not to think that and tried to find love in my studies like I had before.

Every hour I would feel less whole but I wouldn't allow myself to cry.

Not cry over him.

I held it back and forced myself to go on with what I was doing.

Friday in Transfiguation I could feel his gaze on me.

I forced myself to not look back at him.

The atmosphere in the classroom was intense for me.

I tried to play it off and smile around to people who were looking at me.

I rushed out of the classroom trying to escape him.

That night I was unable to control my sobs in my room.

Screw not crying over him.

I was in love with the man.

Is it wrong for me to not cry over the fact that the man I love does not reciporacate my love?

I cried for hours, soaking my pillows and face and giving myself a head splitting headache from it.

The next morning when I woke up I felt numb.

No longer empty, just numb...

Which was better... sort of.

I went down to eat breakfast and sat alone.

After eating alone I took a walk around the ground for a little while.

The grey wet weather matched my mood I thought.

I grew very tired of my walk quickly though.

I went back up to my dorm and went to sleep.

I slept until dinnertime.

I sat alone at dinner again and ate only a few bites.

I went to the library after dinner and found a particularly huge volume to try to read.

The harder I tried to read though the less it made sense.

I couldn't make sense of it in my mind and so after two hours of trying flung it away and went back to my dorm.

I wanted to cry.

My eyes stung from tears.

But the tears never fell and I fell asleep soundly even after practically sleeping the whole day already.

When I woke up I skipped breakfast and remained in bed for hours.

I stared at the ceiling.

Not seeing anything really.

I didn't feel anything.

I feel back asleep at some point.

When I woke up it was Monday morning.

I was an hour late for my first class.

I hurried getting ready, not caring about my hair or facewash and sprinted to Herbology.

Harry looked surprised to see me show up.

"I thought you might be sick." He whispered as I took my seat.

I shook my head.

"Yeah... kind of."

He shrugged and looked back at Professor Sprout.

After Herbology was Charms and after Charms was Ancient Runes.

Then I had lunch.

I ate four bites of the Sheppard's Pie then went to the library to try to study for a Potions tests tomorrow.

I was getting along fine, actually absorbed by the work and information when suddenly-

"Her-Hermione?"

My head snapped up and I was staring into the bright blue eyes of Ron Weasley.

I gasped.

"Oh... Hi Ron."

His fingers twitched as he stared at me.

"Hey... um I was wondering..."

"Y-yes?"

"Could I s-sit down?"

I blinked, surprised.

"Yeah I suppose."

I couldn't explain why I didn't feel angry.

"Thanks," Ron said taking a seat.

"Hermione I really need to talk to you."

"Ok."

This was all so unexpected.

"Hermione I'm... breaking up with Lavender."

"Oh... wow...."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Why Ron?"

Ron looked up and stared seriously into me eyes.

"Because Hermione... I love you."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Please," Ron said holding up a hand.

"Let me speak. I always did love you Hermione and always have... I was just... experimenting with Lavender. I'm so young I felt like I wanted to experience a bit more... but I don't care anymore. I've missed you so much and I can't look at Lavender -or any girl- without seeing or being reminded of you. I know I let you down, but I've suffered so much from it, which I deserved and I'm ready to do whatever I need to do to have you back again. Hermione I can't stand not being with you. I love you so much. More than anything. I can't remember the person that I was before I fell in love with you. I'm yours. I love, love, love you."

This is the deepest thing that I had ever heard Ron say in my entire life.

For a minute I thought this couldn't be possible.

Ron is never this honest and open and I've only dreamed about this.

But I could smell Ron's scent, I could sense his presence and I could feel my heart racing.

So I knew that this wasn't a fantasy or a dream.

It was reality.

"Oh... Ron."

It was all I could say.

"Please say you'll have me Hermione... please, I would do anything for you. Anything."

I held back a sob and instead collapsed against him.

"Hermione!"

"I'm ok..." I gasped.

"I'm just... so happy."

It felt like happiness.

The emptiness was being erased and being filled.

I was swelling with so much feeling and emotion.

I couldn't hold back.

I grabbed Ron's face and kissed him.

Ron held me fast and kissed me back.

We were both so eager and desperate.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron...." I couldn't stop repeating it.

"You saved my life Ron." I gasped kissing his lips.

He shook his head.

"No Hermione, you saved mine."

I fell against his chest breathing heavily.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"You'll never hurt me again will you?"

He grabbed me firmly in his arms and pulled me against his erractically beating heart.

"No. Never."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Say it again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

I sighed.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed."

"What?"

I looked up at him pouting.

"Please Ron..."

"Hermione are you sure? Do you really want that? I don't mind waiting-"

"Take me now Ron, please."

He stared at me and bit his lip.

"Ok."

_Draco's POV_

I'm sick of seeing all these fuckers drooling after Hermione.

She's mine.

Mine and only mine.

None of them will ever touch her.

And neither will I apparently.

I growl and throw a vase in my bedroom against the wall of my room.

This woman has completely changed me in no time at all.

I'm furious with her.

I'm angry.

I'm in love.

I can't stop thinking about her.

She's my everything now.

How can I do this to myself?

Deprive myself?

It's because I love her too much to hurt her.

I know that I am no good for her, but I want her so badly for my own forever.

I decide to take a walk and flee from the Slytherin Dungeons.

Walking around the school I'm reminded of her.

Passing broom closets, empty classrooms, the Great Hall, the_ library_...

I need her so bad now.

I walk down to the grounds and look at the Quidditch pitch.

That's where it all began.

That first kiss that led up to so much, for me at least.

I think back to that day and want to fucking kill myself for kissing her.

I'm smart enough to know that getting involved with Hermione was never going to end up well.

There's no quiet way out.

And now as far as things have gone at least one of us is getting hurt.

Me.

If Granger ever loved me it would be my wildest fucking dream come true.

She asked me to make love to her, and I did.

She's the first woman I've ever made love to.

And the last.

My heart aches and stings as I think about that night.

It was the best and worst night of my life.

Her gasps and pants in my ear.

How she grabbed my skin and flung her head back.

She whispered and cried my name.

I begin to shake thinking about it.

What if I told Granger that I loved her and for some reason she didn't reject me?

What if I ask her why she wanted me to make love to her in the first place?

What would she say?

If I went to her dorm right now, fucked her senselessly and told her that I loved her what would she say?

She's not a man, I know she has feelings, she just hides them very well like a man.

So badly I want to just damn it all to hell and go to her and tell her.

But I won't.

I return to my bedroom and once again knock myself out with a potion.

When I wake up the baking sun is beating right into my eyes.

I roll over and hear the sound of paper crinkling beneath me.

I sit up slowy rubbing my eyes.

I hear paper crinkle against underneath my leg.

I snatch the paper up only to find that it's a thick envelope.

The envelope is blank.

I open it to read it:

_Malfoy,_

_I want to meet tonight._

_Midnight._

_My room._

_HG_

I sigh.

It's about time that she's grown impatient and wants me back in her bed.

Believe me sweetheart I'm just as frustrated.

I cover my face with my hands and rub with tensed hands.

Fuck it all.

This is eating me alive.

I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't do it.

I'm going to tell her tonight.

I'm going to tell her everything.


	9. Love and Happiness

**A/N: I'm not exactly loving this chapter but this story is starting to wrap up. I will have a sequel though :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Draco and Hermione confront one another... **

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 9: Love and Happiness**

_Hermione's POV_

I couldn't help the extra bounce in my step as I walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Yesterday had been the worst day of my life, turned into the best day of my life.

Ron and I were back together and I felt special and loved again.

This was all that I ever wanted.

Breaking things off with Draco would be easy.

Now that Ron was back in my life Draco's impact had dimmed on me.

Ron was going to break up with Lavender and I was going to end things with Draco.

Although Ron had no clue about me and Draco's affair and that I was going to end it.

Nonetheless both of us were going to finish it off today so we would be completey free for each other.

Ron had left my dorm early that morning to get dressed and promised to meet in the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I went to breakfast however Ron was not there and did not appear.

"Ginny where's Ron?"

Ginny looked suspciously at me.

"I don't have a clue Hermione... why?"

I smiled.

I had forgotten that nobody except Ron and I knew that we were back together.

When the first bell rang Ginny, Harry and I all stood up together and walked out together.

That was when I saw Ron.

He was walking towards me looking a bit dishelved.

He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"I just ended it with Lavender."

Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped.

I nodded then lightly brushed his cheek.

This made Ginny and Harry look even more horrified.

"Er you alright Hermione?" Harry asked awkwardly.

I looked at Harry and smiled.

"I'm perfect Harry."

I looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the familiar towering blond standing, staring directly at me.

He made a small nudge of his head towards a classroom.

I faintly nodded.

"Ron I have to run up to my dorm and get a book I forgot... I'll see you in Herbology."

He nodded and smiled then walked away with Harry and Ginny.

As the corridor began to slowly clear I slipped into the classroom Draco had nodded towards.

He was waiting with his arms folded leaning against a dusty desk.

His eyebrow raised when I closed the door behind me.

"Malfoy."

He nodded.

"Granger."

"Did you get my note?"

He nodded staring at me intently.

"I have to talk to you," he stated titling his head.

"I have to talk to you as well."

He straightened up and uncrossed his arms.

"You first?"

"Look I don't have time to discuss it now, I have classes to get to."

Draco bit his lip then sighed.

"I can't wait till midnight to talk to you. Meet me during lunch."

I considered this then nodded.

"Fine."

He smiled.

I wasn't sure why, perhaps he thought he was going to get laid now, but he wasn't.

"Till then."

When he walked past me he ran his hand softly across my face, his touch felt like an electrical wire, then suddenly he was gone.

I frowned after him.

Maybe it wouldn't be as easy as I had thought to break it off with him.

Herbology came and went, Harry was stunned by the news Ron and I shared with him of our reunion.

Lavender shot daggers across the greenhouse at us all throughout class.

After Herbology was Ancient Runes then Charms.

Then lunch.

I wasn't hungry, perhaps it was due to Malfoy's glare on me from across the hall.

I wasn't sure where we were suppose to meet at so I made no move to get up during lunch.

Finally he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall gracefully.

"I'm going to go speak with Professor Binns before Transfiguration," I told Ron before leaving the hall after Malfoy.

I walked out of the Great Hall and saw him turning left down a corridor that led to the dungeons.

Hastly I followed.

I walked down a flight of stairs and came down to a door that was left slightly ajar.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

_Draco's POV_

I had never felt this anxious before in my life.

I have good reason though.

I'm about to lay my feelings out on the table for the girl that I love and I'm either going to be accepted or rejected.

No matter the outcome I will also have to demand to know why the Weasel was all over her at lunch.

Smiling and staring at her and sitting next to her.

They hated each other the last time that I checked.

Or at least Hermione hated him.

Suddenly I hear the faint sound of a door closing.

My heart begins racing.

Slowly I see her silhoutte form in the darkness as she walks towards me.

Using my wand I murmur 'Lumos' and suddenly I can see her face.

Her pale, sweet angelic face with two large innocent brown eyes.

She squints from the light beam and tilts her neck back to stare up at me.

I feel myslef smile, but I have no control over it.

She has this effect on me.

"Hi." I greet waving my wand so that a few candles appear and light the room up.

She nods.

"Hello.... so I believe we both have something to say..."

"Indeed."

"You first."

"Ladies first," I encourage her.

Her eyebrows knit together.

"It may be better if you say what you want to first." She says begining to fidget.

_Always stubborn that one._

I sigh.

It's now or never...

My heart clenches and I reach out to her.

"Ok no I've changed my mind." She blurts out with wide eyes.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Meaning?"

"I want to go first." She pleads.

"That's fine with me." I tell her nodding.

She nodds back then slowly feigns away from me.

"Are you-"

"Please. Just give me a minute."

She looks scared to tell me what she's come here to say.

I walk towards her and cup her cheek in my hand.

"Tell me Hermione."

Her eyes flutter and she bites her lip.

I smirk and lean down so my lips are to hers.

She doesn't react.

I nibble on her lip then tug it gently.

She moans.

I look back up at her and pet her hair.

She closes her eyes and inhales.

"Draco I'm breaking up with you."

There's total silence.

I can't even hear my heart beating.

Did it just break?

Her eyes open and I stare blankly into them.

I stare and I'm unable to read them.

For the first time she's completey unreadable to me.

"What?" I ask at first.

This is not at all what I had imagined.

She pulls away from my arms and stands several feet away from me.

"I'm breaking this off between us. Right now."

I stare at her, my arms are still reached out as if I was still holding her.

She stares directly into my eyes and does not waver.

"I'm done with this Malfoy ok? I'm not going to fool around with you anymore."

I'm at a loss for words.

I don't understand.

She can't do this to me.

I haven't even told her that I love her yet!

"No."

It's all that I can say.

All that I can think.

"No?"

She looks like she's becoming angry.

"No." I repeat.

"_Yes_ Malfoy. I _am_ ending this."

She glares at me.

I suddenly put it together.

She didn't come after me when I quit coming to her, she's sitting with Weasley today and now she's trying to break up with me... or end it with me or whatever you would call what we have.

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Malfoy you're no good for me... what I need is to be loved... and you don't love me."

But I do.

I really really really do Hermione!

My mouth slowly moves as I say what is now so obvious to me.

"You're going back to him aren't you?"

"Yes," she sighs.

With that she turned her back on me and walked out of my life.

I was rooted to the floor still taking this in.

I couldn't let her go just like that.

No!

I run after her.

She's walking up the staircase.

I run up the flight of stairs, light on my feet, three at a time.

She senses me and turns around looking shocked.

"Malf-"

I grab her to me and kiss her fiercly on the lips.

She gasps against my mouth and I use it to my advantage.

My tongue plunges into her mouth and seeks out every curve and crevice of it.

She responds by tightening her arms around my neck and flattening her chest and stomache to me.

I don't care anymore.

I don't care that I'm on a staircase and anybody could see us, I just care about her.

I know that I can make her happy.

I'll kill myself if it makes her happy.

Her happiness is all I care about and my love for her is all that matters.

She pushes against me and quietly begins to weep.

My lips leave hers and I cradle her against me.

"Hermione?"

"Please Malfoy don't make this harder for me!"

"I can make you happy Hermione-"

"No you can't! Because with you this is all that it ever is! Kissing! Touching! Fucking! It's all that you want from me!"

"No. Not it isn't-"

"Please Malfoy! Someone finally loves me and wants me all in one!"

"I love you and want you!"

She pushes hard against me.

"No you don't! You've never said anything like this before!"

"Because I was scared Hermione! Please don't end this... this way."

She sobs and pushes me away from her.

"I don't believe you. And even if I did we're the most incapable couple to ever live!"

This angers me.

Why doesn't she believe me!?

I grab her and yank her against my body kissing her again.

She lays limp in my arms so I eventually let her go.

"Please Malfoy... let me go... I love him..."

My heart breaks hearing her say that.

My arms are already around her and I squeeze her tighter to me.

I realise that I love Hermione Granger so much I would let her walk away from me now, to somebody she loves more then me and somebody that will make her happier than I can.

Her happiness is all I care about.

I look down into her eyes and tilt her chin up to me.

"You love him?"

She nods, tears running down her cheeks.

"I do."

"Does he make you happy?" I demand.

She nods.

"More than anything."

That right there does it.

She's happier with Weasley then she would ever be with me.

I let go of her.

Slowly.

"Ok."

She wipes her eyes and looks up at me frowning.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

I want her to say my real name more then ever now.

"Please... please don't ever tell anybody about... about us.... please?"

I nod and grasps her chin in my fingers.

"I promise I won't."

She smiles up at me and then of all things... hugs me.

It takes me a long time to respond, but I finally hug her back.

"Did I ever make you happy Hermione?" I ask holding on like I'll never let go.

She nods.

"Very much."

I look down at her.

"I always loved you... will he always make you happier than I ever could?"

She smiles sadly.

"Draco... you don't love me."

I feel my forehead crease.

"Goodbye Malfoy," she whispers.

Then turns her back on me.

I watch her walk away and consider throwing myself off the side of the staircase.

_Hermione's POV_

I will never in my life forget that day with Draco on the staircase.

I went to my classes and held onto Ron wondering if this was really what I wanted.

Ron was tender, loving and gentle with me.

Things Draco had only ever been on rare occassions.

Once in fact.

I thought that I loved Draco, but once Ron came back to me my feelings for Ron were so much stronger then anything I'd ever felt for Draco.

Or at least that's what I tried to tell myself.

To hear Draco say he loved me was a surprise.

I had only dreamed of him saying that.

I knew it wasn't true and I was surprised he was desperate enough to try keep me as his fuck buddy to claim that.

It took everything in me to refuse him.

I would not loose Ron again.

To Draco Malfoy no less.

That night Ron made love to me again, and I knew that I had made the right decision.

I had, and probably always would have, feeling for Draco...

But Ron loved me.

And that made me love him.

_Draco's POV_

I flung a crystal goblet across the room and into the stone wall shattering it.

I kicked my trunk and busted a whole into the side of it.

I punched the mirror in the bathroom breaking it and two of my knuckles.

I rattled the posters of my bed until they splintered and snapped.

I even knocked Blaise Zabini to the ground when he tried to stop me on my tiraid.

"Draco what the fucking hell is wrong with you!"

I roared and punched him in the face.

"Draco!"

Pansy was shrieking and running out the door.

"Draco!" I heard Zabini holler.

"Calm. The. Fuck. DOWN!"

I turned to hit him, but he hit my chest with a spell.

I fell limp to the ground silenced and paralyzed.

"You wanna tell me what all this is about mate?" Blaise asked kicking my in the gut.

"That's for punching me."

He grinned.

He lifted the curse and I made a move at him.

He put up a protective shield charm and glared at me.

"Go for a walk or something Drake... and tell me if you want to when you're ready."

He was very serious and I felt like using an unforgivable on him.

Like I would EVER tell HIM about my feelings for Hermione Granger, and how she fucking dropped my ass.

"Fuck off Blaise!" I roared storming out of the room.

_Hermione's POV_

The next morning Ginny came to talk to me.

"Hermione I saw you and Malfoy on the staircase yesterday. I heard everything."

I frowned at her.

"I told you to tell me sooner."

"It's over Gin, I'm with Ron. I love Ron."

She nodded.

"Why wouldn't you tell me before?"

I shrugged.

"I was so messed up Gin. I was doing the absolute worst thing possible. Why would I want to tell you about that?"

"Because you were hurting... I'm offended that you didn't tell me. Even though I clearly already knew."

"Ginny I still don't really want to talk about it."

She nodded looking away.

"Alright then."

She stood up and began to walk off.

"Gin?"

She turned to face me.

"Hmm?"

I gave her meek smile.

"Thanks... for caring about me."

She smiled and walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

**I know this is seeming like a Hermione/Ron story but there's going to be a sequel! So stick around and there's still going to be plenty of Draco! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!!**


	10. Daddy Dearest

**A/N: Updated kind of slow. Sorry bout that. I hope that you enjoy this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Harry Potter_**

* * *

**Beautiful Thing**

**Chapter 10: Daddy Dearest**

1 Month and 1 Week Later...

_Draco's POV_

I couldn't stand watching them together.

Kissing and snuggling in classes and during meals.

Sometimes they didn't even show up for meals.

I forced myself to believe that they were working on homework.

Anyone could see clearly though that they had had sex.

Their bodies were always close and their eyes were always locked to each others.

The worst part about all of it though is that she never looked at me anymore.

I never caught her quickly looking away from me.

It was because she never looked at me in the first place anymore.

I could tell that she wasn't conflicted between Weasley and I.

Weasley was all she saw and thought about.

It was obvious.

It was as if nothing had ever transpired between us.

Like she'd never had a single thought of me travel through her pretty head.

Several times I thought about wrecking their relationship.

Going to her room and seducing her, although I think she would easily resist.

I thought about telling Weasley about it myself, by showing him some of my favorite memories of us in my pensieve.

But I had made a promise to Hermione and I would not break it.

That promise was all that I had with her anymore.

It was the only thing that she depended on me for.

The only connection that both of us shared anymore.

She probably did not see it that strongly or think about it as much, but I do.

I would not let her down if my life depended on it.

There is only one good thing about this whole situation.

Her eyes are always sparkling and alive.

I look at her and see happiness oozing out of her.

That makes me feel better.

I gave up the greatest thing in my life and she's the happiest that I've ever seen her.

One day I heard a rumor that her and Weasley were fighting.

I wanted to rip open his throat for fighting with her.

They didn't sit together at lunch the day after I heard that rumor.

I used all my self control not to punch the stupid Weasel for upsetting Hermione.

But the next morning at breakfast they sat together, all smiles and kissing excessively.

That night I called for Pansy to come to my room.

Even after five rounds with Pansy, which were all pretty brutual, all I could think of or remember was Hermione.

I realised at that moment that I will never forget her.

And of course I'll never stop loving her.

My life sucks.

_Hermione's POV_

At first, I almost died.

I walked into my bedroom like always and standing against the window was a tall dark figure.

Draco!

I almost ran out of my room, but that was when I heard a familiar chuckle.

_Ron's_ familiar chuckle.

I turned on my light and was baffled to see him standing in my bedroom with his broom exactly like Draco Malfoy had so many times before him.

"Ron," I panted holding my hand up to my heart.

"You scared me."

He laughed and walked over to me with wide arms.

I fell into them and let him carry me across the room to my bed where he lay us down side by side spooning.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you."

I giggled and snuggled closer against him.

"How was your day?" I asked him fingering his shirt absent mindedly.

"Good. I couldn't wait for tonight though."

I looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

Ron grinned and pulled me tight against him.

"If you don't count our breakup today is our five months..."

I looked up at Ron surprised.

"Is it?"

He laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron-"

"It's ok." He assured rubbing my shoulder.

"I feel awful." I confessed laying my head against his chest.

"Then you can make it up to me." He suggested.

I nodded against him and began to kiss him.

I reached down and swiftly unzipped his pants.

Ron stopped kissing me and put his hand over mine.

"No Hermione... I didn't mean like that."

"What did you mean then?" I asked confused then pecked his lips.

He smiled and pulled away from me.

"Ron?"

He got off of the bed and kneeled down on one knee.

"_Ron_?"

My tone was much more shocked this time.

"Hermione could you come here for a minute?" He asked grinning.

I slowly got up and sat down on my vanity chair.

"Ron... are you-"

"Shhh."

He put his finger over my lips.

Suddenly he pulled out a small black leather box.

I gasped.

He opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with a small tear shaped diamond.

"Hermione... I love you... and I want to ask you if you would make a promise."

"A promise?" I stuttered.

He nodded.

"This isn't an engagement ring. It's a ring that promises that you will love me... that you're mine and I'm your's... and _maybe_ get engaged to me... one day."

He looked very self conscious as he explained this to me.

A few minutes later my shock faded and I looked back at the ring, then back at Ron.

My heart swelled.

I smiled and bent down to hug him.

"Oh Ron... yes of course!"

"Really?"

He asked sounding hoarse.

I laughed and kissed his lips fully.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you."

Ron pulled me against him and kissed me.

"You're incredible," he whispered in my ear softly stroking my hair.

"You are too," I said kissing his neck.

Ron pulled away and slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

I laughed seeing that it fit me perfectly.

A tear, in the same shape of the diamond, rolled down my cheek.

"It fits perfectly," Ron noted twisting my hand in his.

"Why are you crying?" He asked suddenly alarmed.

"Because... I'm so... happy!"

Ron smiled.

"You know this belonged to my Aunt."

"Which one?"

"Auntie Meriel."

"That old bat?" I cried.

He laughed.

"Only joking, it was really my Grandmother's..."

I laughed wiping my eyes and sighed.

"Well that's a relief."

Ron stared into my eyes smiling.

I tilted my head and stared back at him.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

We kissed.

There were several whispers and rumors about Ron and I that next week.

Some said we were engaged and some got it right saying it was just a promise ring.

It didn't matter to me whatever people thought or said.

I was so happy that I just smiled at all the ridiculous rumors.

Two weeks later I was sitting in the library when Ginny came over to me.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hullo Hermione."

I was seated at a table and looked up at her expectantly.

"Do you want to sit down?'

Ginny shook her head.

"I need to talk to you... but somewhere more private."

I was about to protest, but there was an intense look in Ginny's eyes that I caught on to.

"Alright, lets go to my dorm."

The walk to my dorm was silent and awkward.

It was odd, I had never felt awkward around Ginny before.

Even when she had interogated me about Malfoy.

But I couldn't think of anything to say.

Obviously something there was something big she was about to tell me so I just waited until we were in the privacy of my dorm to speak.

Once we were in my room, with the door shut and a silencing charm over it, Ginny began to cry.

"Ginny! What's wrong? Is it Harry?"

She sniffled and shook her head.

Belatedly I realised that I have never seen Ginny cry like this before.

The usual strong independent girl was gone.

She had been replaced by a weakening Ginny that was unfamiliar to me.

"Ginny... tell me..."

She shuddered and looked into my eyes, tears running down her red cheeks.

"I'm pregnant."

I pulled away from her quickly in surprise.

"What? Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly biting her lip.

"I'm positive... Hermione, what am I going to do?"

I opened my mouth then closed it.

I had no idea what to tell Ginny to do.

"Does Harry know?"

She shook her head.

"He has more important things to worry about." She told me.

I was unmoved by that though.

"Ginny the news that Harry is a soon-to-be father I think is the most important news for him to be aware of."

"He's busy with the Order and-"

"Ginny you have to tell him."

She frowned.

"I don't want to upset him. He's already got so much pressure and stress."

I shook my head.

I knew Harry too well.

"Ginny, Harry is not a bad person, he's not going to be angry with you or desert you. You know that don't you?"

"I'm so irresponsible to let this happen Hermione! We're not ready to be parents! There's going to be a war any day now!"

She began to cry again.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhh.... shhhh.... you're going to be ok."

It was all that I could say.

What could I say to assure her?

I knew Harry would not be imature about this, but it's still a pretty bad situation.

I held Ginny in my arms for hours rocking her.

She eventually fell asleep there.

I decided to owl Harry and tell him to come to my room so they could talk.

Harry arrived looking confused when he saw Ginny sleeping on my bed.

"Is she ok?"

"Harry... there's a situation."

He looked quickly at me.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to let her tell you, but you two can have my dorm for the night. I'll be back in the morning."

He looked like he had a lot of questions, but he just nodded.

"Alright I'll wait till she wakes up..."

"I'll leave ya'll goodnight."

"Goodnight... and uh thanks Hermione."

I nodded then left the room.

I went to the Gryffindor Common Room and slept with Ron on the couch that night.

_Draco's POV_

Once again I was pissed.

And I was drunk.

Hogwarts flooded me with bittersweet memories of Hermione.

I'd gone to the Hogs Head for the evening with Blaise to get a drink.

Blaise had left an hour ago with some fourth year Slytherin girl who had followed us.

Merlin only knows what kind of things he was getting into while I missed out nursing my sorrows with firewhisky.

The Hogs Head was pretty empty, only a few wizards at a booth and myself at the bar.

The bartender had dissapeared a while ago, allowing me to steal as much whisky as I desired.

My head and vision were fuzzy and hazy.

I sighed figuring that I had had enough for one night.

I felt numb enough and a little happier than I had felt in weeks.

Outside the Hog's Head Hogsmeade was dark and silent.

The only sound was my feets light tap on the cobble stone.

There is a convienant short cut through an alleyway that I always take back up to the castle.

Halfway through the alleyway I suddenly saw a tall figure pressed against the wall.

I wasn't fearful, but I was surprised.

My eyebrow raised in curiousity.

Something about the figure's posture was familiar.

The figure slowly pushed away from the wall and walked directly up towards me.

I already knew it who it was before he spoke.

"Draco."

"Father."

I could practically hear his smirk from beneath his cloak.

"Been keeping busy?"

"I have."

"Good, your mother will be pleased to hear."

"Why are you here?" I spat.

"We have to speak."

"Clearly."

I really hate the fucking man.

"Follow me."

He said ignoring my obvious distaste.

"We're perfectely under cover here." I denounced.

He glared at me and pulled out his wand.

"Always having to have it be your way." He murmured under his breath.

He quickly placed a protective blinding shield to any passer bys and a silencing charm.

"What's this all about?" I asked impatiently.

My buzz was wearing off and my mood turning very foul.

Seeing my father always put me in moods like this

"The Dark Lord has given you an assignment."

I held back a sigh.

"I'm not a Death Eater father, how can he-"

"Do not question the Dark Lord you stupid bastard."

I sneered.

"The Dark Lord has honorably choosen you and you will accept. If you succed in your task then you're going to be rewarded."

"May I even know what my task is?"

He slapped me across the face.

"Do not mock me, son."

My eyes hardened.

"You will lead an attack on Hogwarts."

My eyes flew open at this.

"Lead an attack! How?"

Lucius glared at me.

"Be creative boy, Death Eaters will arrive to assist you. But you must get them into the castle and must destroy as many as you can."

Although my insides nearly came up at the idea I was overwhelmed.

"This is all very sudden."

"Don't make excuses Draco, you'll have a month and half to prepare... and you will succeed."

"Of course."

"Very good. I don't think there is any more to say. I shall be contacting you regularly."

"Oh joy."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Out of curiousity how will I be rewarded?"

Lucius smirked.

"You will recieve the mark."

I gulped.

"Are you afriad boy?"

He smiled evilly and punched me in the gut.

I held back a groan and refused to hunch over in pain.

"No." I growled at him.

He laughed doubtfully.

"I can see the lie in your eyes. Don't ever let the Dark Lord see it."

"Are you done now?"

He slapped me again across the face.

"Shut the fuck up and respect me Draco. Or I'll see to it that you'll never speak again."

He glared then swept away dissapearing right before my eyes.

A hazy black smoke was all that was left behind.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it!**

**Please review :D**


	11. Possess

**A/N: It's been longgggg. Too longggg. I am sorry. :/ Thank you so much if you are still reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Draco is preparing for his attack on Hogwarts and Hermione is forced against her will to learn about the attack but say nothing.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing

Chapter 11

Possess

1 Month Later..

_Draco's POV_

My life had become consumed with Voldemort's mission.

I had no time for anything else, my grades no longer mattered, I ate fewer meals and since the Quidditch season was over I had unlimited free time.

This project also gave me a huge distraction from my still sensitive thoughts of Hermione.

I saw her less and less now and that helped.

With only a week until the scheduled attack I had what I believed to be a full proof plan.

The Death Eaters would enter through the room of requirements, I would let them in at two in the morning, a time when everyone would be in their dorms and easy targets.

Father had been, as he'd promised, contacting me regularly.

In either a letter or appearing unannounced.

He had told me there would be ten Death Eaters that would need to get inside the castle.

I decided I would send two to each house and two to occupany me to handle the teachers.

All there was left to do now was wait...

The day before the ambush I got incredibly sick to my stomache.

Faking my composure and sanity in front of all my classmates and teachers, knowing that they might be in their grave in a few days was taking a toll on me.

I had pushed it out of my mind up until now.

I was too aware of the situation now.

Although I hadn't eaten anything today I vomitted nearly all day.

My world spinned in circles around my head all day, I didn't go to any classes and I didn't think.

I just felt.

It was excruciating.

Is this what I was to become from now on?

This monster... or would it fade and possibly become less difficult.

I couldn't imagine my father in this pathetic situation ever.

After eighteen hours of hopelessness I forced myself to get up, there was one last personal task that I had to complete.

_Hermione POV_

For the first time in weeks I felt wholly happy.

Ginny's confession of her pregnancy to Harry had definitely needed a large amount of my attention.

Ginny stayed in my dorm with me often, crying a lot of the time, and Harry had certainly put on a brave face.

He and Ginny were going to tell Ginny's family after the school year ended, but for now only the three of us knew about the pregnancy.

Ron remained totally oblivious and was engaged only in me and in Harry's involvement with the Order.

The Order was busy with more and more word coming in that Voldemort was growing stronger.

They also believed him to be close by, possibly hiding in Muggle London.

Despite all the stressful pressing matters I was happy because I was expecting a massive package.

At breakfast I had gotten a scrap of paper from the owls instructing me to pick up a package addressed to me, that was too large to bring to breakfast, and was now in the Owlery.

Excited at the prospect of what it could be I had bolted from the table to go and retrieve it.

I took the steps two at a time up to the Owlery and yanked open the door cheerfully.

I was met with the sight of about a hundred owls fluttering and a tall dark shadow facing away from me.

I sensed danger, but when the figure turned to face me I realized that it was... Malfoy.

My chest clenched in what I really could not explain besides possibly surprise.

His eyes ran over my face and body then snapped back up to my eyes.

"Hello."

"Hi," I replied awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking fully into the room.

His eyes turned soft and he smiled pleasantly.

My heart twisted inside my chest and I inhaled sharply through my nose.

He didn't say anything, he just smoothly slid his hand into his pocket, pulled out his wand and waved it at the door.

It slammed quickly and locked loudly.

My eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" I gasped reaching for my wand.

He was faster than me.

My wand flew across the room to him and he caught it one handed and stowed it in his pocket.

"Malfoy!"

He walked quickly to me, grabbed me roughly and pushed his wand against my temple.

"Stop! What are you-"

"_Tonight. You will go into Hogsmeade. You will go to the Inn and go to the room under the name Catherine Willderson. You will stay there until it is _safe_ and you will not tell anybody about this."_

I could feel the strange sensation of a lively invisible force of control grip me and skin down beneath my skin.

I tried to scream and push him away as I realized he was using what was no doubt the Imperius Curse on me.

My attempts failed, I stayed statue still and could not move my eyes from his.

_"You will _tell no one_. And you will take one other with you to keep safe. One."_

My desperately tried to clamp my eyes shut and shake my head.

I couldn't.

This could not be happening!

He then released me and put my wand back in my pocket for me.

"Go back to class and act completely normal for the rest of the day, leave after dinner."

I did just as he said.

Inside my mind was at an unbeatable battle and I fought tears the entire day.

When dinner came I told Ron that I was going to Hogsmeade tonight and that I wanted him to come with me.

He happily agreed and went to pack an overnight bag as soon as dinner ended.

When Harry and Ginny asked why I was going to Hogsmeade with Ron for the night my voice became it's own being.

"Ron and I need a romantic night alone from everyone, we'll be back tomorrow for lunch."

I even smiled after I told them this, but it wasn't me that smiled, it was the Imperius Curse.

We arrived at the Inn at eight o'clock and checked in.

Ron looked at me strangely when I said the name Catherine Willderson, but said nothing else when we go into the room itself.

The room had a curse on it so that it was inescapable.

Ron completely oblivious to this began to seduce me which he kept up for the entire night.

My head hurt so badly from trying to tell him what was happening and from the complete inability to do so.

I passed out on the bed.

When I woke up the Imperius Curse had worn off and sunlight was streaming into the bedroom from the window.

From every direction, downstairs, upstairs, and outside the Inn all I could hear was terrified screaming.


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the long delays of my updates, shame on me!, this week I plan to update a lot of my stories and give all you wonderful amazing readers what you deserve :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: The aftermath of a catastrophic event, and the birth of new beginnings...**

* * *

Beautiful Thing

Chapter 12: Where Do We Go From Here?

I jumped out of bed, Ron was awake too, he was looking out the window horrified.

"What happened!" He cried yanking a shirt and shoes on.

I began to sob hysterically.

"Hermione?" He said quickly running to me.

"I knew something was going to happen! I knew!" I cried.

His eyes widened.

"What are you saying? What happened?" He demanded.

"I-I knew!" I wailed.

"Knew what Hermione?" He begged on the verge of shouting.

"I don't know I-I just know it's bad." I said pathetically.

Ron sighed and ran to look out the window.

A voice down the hall suddenly screamed:

"Hogwarts! It's been attacked!"

Ron and I stared at each other and he suddenly grabbed me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't! It was the-the Imperius Curse!"

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"WHAT!"

"Hurry! We have to go!" I cried suddenly thinking of Harry and Ginny and stumbled out of the bed.

"Who did it to you!" Ron demanded.

"I... I can't remember..." I spluttered trying to block it out of my head, I couldn't make sense of that right now.

Ron looked furious, but believed me.

"Hurry lets go!"

We grabbed our wands and ran out the door and into the Hogsmeade streets.

Students were everywhere, many looked badly injured.

My stomach turned over with every person I saw and a uncomfortable guilty feeling washed through me.

"C'mon," Ron said briskly,

"We have to find Harry and Ginny."

We scrambled through the crowd, grabbing and pushing people.

"Ginny! Ginny! GINNY!" Ron screamed.

I began to call her name too, and Harry's, though sudden fresh tears that I could not control began to blur my vision and make my voice crack.

"Ron? RON! HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed.

I turned to look and saw her sitting under a blanket outside Zonko's surrounded by several Gryffindors.

"GINNY!"

Ron ran to her and grabbed her into his arms.

"Are you ok?"

There was a deep gash on her cheek.

"I'm ok... but I... I lost Harry."

Ron hugged her to his chest.

"What happened? Was it Death Eaters?" Ron asked her rubbing her back.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Are they gone? Are we all safe?" I quickly asked looking around us.

"Yes, left almost an hour ago."

"Lets take her back to the room." I said quickly to Ron.

He nodded and picked her up.

Ginny sobbed and clutched her stomach hysterically once she lay down on the bed.

"What is it Ginny? Your stomach? It hurts?" Ron asked trying to move her hands.

"What if he's dead? I don't know where he is! What if I have to raise the baby without him?" She cried shaking with sobs.

Ron looked about ready to faint and I ran to Ginny and cupped her cheeks.

"Shhh Ginny, stop crying."

"I can't do this without him Hermione!" She sobbed hysterically, clutching her small belly.

"Oh god," I whispered closing my eyes.

Harry could not be dead.

He just could not, he was survivor and had escaped multiple types of dangers before.

I refused to believe he was dead for a second.

"He's got to be alright Ginny... he is. I promise."

She cried harder into my neck clutching my back.

"You're pregnant?" Ron whispered standing rigidly ten feet back from his little sister.

Ginny nodded and sobbed looking up at her brother.

Ron fell into a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Oh my god."

He suddenly began to shake with what was unmistakable sobs.

Ginny fell back onto her pillow and cried deeply into the plush softness of it.

Before I knew it, there were hot tears welling up fast in my eyes and running down my cheeks uncontrolably.

I climbed next to Ginny in the bed and held her for the next several hours.

Several hours later later we were taken to Grimwauld Place where the rest of the Weaselys were waiting.

There we were told that Death Eaters had been brought into the castle and killed Professor Dumbledore.

They found Harry, and he had led them away from the grounds, then disappeared.

Nobody had heard from him or seen him or any of the Death Eaters since.

Nobody knew what to say or do.

Everyone was alert, but weakened by the pain of the loss of many innocent students who had died in the battle.

And the death of the Headmaster.

There was no closure to the ordeal, it came swiftly and sentenced everyone immediately into the uproar of war.

For the next week I laid in my bed and tried to not cry.

Everynight I thought of Harry and where he was, he was probably being very closely followed by Death Eaters and staying away from us for that reason.

Everynight I thought of Ginny and how scared she must be at the idea of bringing a child into this world after what had just happened.

And everynight I saw his face in my head and felt his presence in my heart... it haunted me.

I couldn't stop thinking of him and I couldn't stop thinking, why?

Why did he save me?

I erased Ron's memory of me telling him I had been under the Imperius Curse.

I didn't want him or the Order to question me about it, because I didn't want them to know it was him and that he contacted me before.

They would get suspicious about him reaching out to me and only me.

But it still didn't make sense why did I not tell the Order it had been him, that he knew and had probably planned and let the Death Eaters into the castle.

We were enemies, but for some reason I couldn't have the courage to tell the Order of my knowledge.

Yes Malfoy and I had had a... thing, but he was a cold, heartless, evil person that cared for no one except himself and probably Voldemort, so why was I protecting him?

I tried to delete any images, feelings or thoughts of him, but as hard as I tried he lingered in the back of my mind coming up to assault me whenever I least expected it.

The Order was already convinced of his involvement though, he hadn't been seen since the ambush and many people testified that they had seen Draco Malfoy fighting with the Death Eaters.

I felt lost and saddened.

Where do I go from here?

The Wizarding World had literally become severed and it didn't seem like anything was the same anymore.

Thing were much more dangerous and I was hidden away from everything and everyone by the Order, along with the Weasley's.

Ron and I spent much time together and as the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months we became each others everything.

Ginny had to confess her pregnancy to her family as the months passed.

She beginning to show and was having health concerns.

Mrs. Weasley became absorbed my Ginny's needs and focused primarily on her daughter.

The Weasley's didn't seem upset by her pregnancy, but they did seem concerned.

Rightfully so, Ginny was only sixteen and there was a major war raging on surrounding us.

There was news about Harry often, he contacted only Kingsley Shackelbolt and sent messages only to Ginny, Ron, myself and an occasional Order member such as Mad-Eye or Lupin.

It had been nearly six months, Ginny's stomach was swollen and her face had rounded.

The Weasley's all looked grimmer and thinner than before and I had manged to almost completely forget about _him_.

I only felt anger toward him when I did think of him.

He was evil all along.

I felt disgusted that I had given my virtue to him and that I had wasted a lot of feelings and thoughts on him.

Ron was my rock now, he comforted me and loved me.

One night I was in the small library of Grimwauld Place reading a book on some ancient spells.

Ron entered and I looked up at him immediately.

"Evening my love." He greeted me.

I smiled putting down my book.

"I want to talk to you Hermione," he said walking over and sitting next to me on the green velvet couch.

"What is it?" I asked shutting the book and placing it on the coffee table in front of me.

Ron looked at me for a few second then closed his eyes.

"I love you more than anything else in this world Hermione Granger."

My chest tingled and warmed at his words.

I leaned in and kissed his lips fully.

When I pulled away I responded,

"I love you the exact same."

He smiled and laced his right hand's fingers with my left hands.

Slowly he lowered himself down onto the black carpet and smiled nervously.

"I really can't see myself with anybody else other than you Hermione... as long as I live."

I gasped.

"So I think I want to make that official. Make you mine. Forever."

I was elated by his words and fell against him.

"Are you serious Ron?"

"I am."

"You don't think its'... foolish of us do you?" I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled.

"We were always going to get married Hermione, that's just been our destiny, why don't we just do it sooner than we anticipated?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked with wide eager eyes.

"YES!"

_Draco's POV_

"This mark symbolizes your lifelong allegiance to the Dark Lord, do you accept this?" My father spat at me from where he stood above me.

"Yes." I said looking up from my kneeling position from ground.

A few yards behind my father I could see all the Death Eaters lined piercing me with their murderious eyes.

In front Voldemort stood with an evil stare directed at me.

He smiled in the most twisted horrifying way I had ever seen.

Then I felt the stab of the mark, the feeling of hot needles piercing me and setting my whole insides on fire.

I refused to shout out, to show weakness.

Instead I gazed directly back at the Dark Lord until the burn simmered to a light sting.

My father's lips curled into a nasty sneer that was his smile.

"It is done." He whispered.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is it for this story... but the good new is there is a sequel! It's going to be long and it's a going to ALL be about Draco and Hermione. I would like to thank everybody who had reviewed or read this story at all. You guys are all wonderful and I really hope that you all enjoyed it at least a little bit. I' m sorry that this epilogue is incredibly short, I'm hoping to make my next story be shorter chapters so that I can update faster (which I know I'm terrible at!) Anyway I hope you guys are ok with this finale and hope that you read my sequel to this, the sequel is titled: Bleeding Love. Happy Reads! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Harry Potter_**

**Summary: Hermione's wedding. Draco's life as a Death Eater.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror from across the room as Mrs. Weasley did the finishing touches to her hair.

In a loose updo with a few curls dangling around her cheeks, Hermione looked serene.

Her dress was a plain, strapless, flowy garment, reaching down to her unmanicured toes and heels.

Her make up was light except for the smoky eyeliner outlining her wide chocolate brown eyes, courtesy of Ginny.

And a small bouquet of blood red roses was all there was to her completed wedding gown.

Hermione wished more than anything that Harry could be here today, it seemed so strange and wrong that he wouldn't be present for her wedding.

The wedding was small, only thirteen guests, and taking place at The Burrow under every protective enchantment able to be conjured

At noon Hermione made her descent down the staircase and into the garden of the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley accompanied her down the aisle to Ron and from the corner of her eyes she could see a very weepy Mrs. Weasley.

The ceremony was splendidly sweet and intimate.

Kingsley performed the ceremony binding Hermione and Ron to each other and at the end they sealed their bond with the traditional martial kiss.

Tears spilled over Hermione's eyes as Ron hugged her to him and held her as tightly and lovingly as she had ever been held, besides the last night she had shared with Draco.

With a round of applause, happy crying and laughter Hermione, and her husband, began the next chapter of their lives.

"Does this satisfy you?" Lord Voldemort whispered barely audibly to Draco as he walked slowly behind the young Malfoy.

Draco looked around his surroundings with his arms wounded behind his back.

His eyes flicked from the walls to the ceiling to the decor and he smiled faintly.

"This is more than enough, my Lord. Thank you."

The Manor was almost too spacious seeing as Draco would live there alone, but nonetheless was the greatest Manor Draco had ever been in.

"I had hoped you would the feel this way, this is the house of Salazaar Slytherin's descendents." Voldemort said with a very bored tone.

"I am greatly honored, my Lord."

"It is well deserved on your part Draco, with your help as of late, you are proving yourself to be most reliable and thorough."

"It is my wish to please you, my Lord."

"And so you have... should you need anything tell me at once." Voldemort advised quietly.

"I will." Draco replied turning to face his master.

After a moments silence Voldemort spoke again.

"I'll leave you to get... comfortable, there's going to be a dinner at Nott's house tonight. Join us."

It wasn't a question.

"I shall, my Lord."

"Until then..." Voldemort said softly as he began to walk away.

He never disapparted, or if he did he was incredibly quiet at it, because as Draco watched him simply walk down the hallway and he seemed to melt into the air and disappear silently.


End file.
